Winds of Change
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NaruxTema She is his age cause its my fic! Part one complete, part two in progress. Our story beings at the Valley Of The End....
1. The Winds of Change

The two genin prepared to end it. They were both almost out of Chakra and each of them needed to end this fight now. Sasuke's hand crackled with a black chidori. He was using the cursed seal for his 3rd shot. Purple chakra coalesced into Naruto's hand as he used both his and the Kyuubi's power to form a Rasengan. Naruto's red, demonic eyes narrowed and he now held a fully formed Rasengan in his hand.

"All right Naruto, this is it!"

"Bring it on Sasuke!"

The two leapt into the air and shot towards each other.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Their attacks collided, and their red and blue chakra clashed forming a sphere of purple energy. Inside the sphere, their two attacks clashed and neither one was gaining the advantage. Naruto snarled and put more energy into his purple rasengan, and Sasuke did the same with his black chidori.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was bent on winning this clash, and he shouted at the top of his lungs: "Sasuke don't you get it?!" Orochimaru is going to use _you_ as his next body! Do you want that?!" _That _got the attention of the young Uchiha. _'__What? His next body?"_Pure rage welled up inside him as he realized that the snake had no intention of giving him any power. He was being used as a pawn. _'That bastard!' _Sasuke released the chakra, and pulled back, ending their struggle.

The two genin both dropped to the ground, and Sasuke turned to Naruto, his voice dead serious."When did you figure this out?" Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. _'There's hope for him yet!' "_I was told by one of his bodyguards. You know, the one with all of the arms."

Then he turned serious again. "Are you still going to go to Orochimaru? Even after what I just told you?" Sasuke paused and considered it. _'Should I still go? I would get stronger, but there is no WAY that I'm gonna give up my body to that... thing... _He then made up his mind. "No, Naruto. I will come back. Thank you for going this far just to show me the light."

Naruto chuckled."No problem. now lets... Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the huge buildup of chakra and heard the sounds of birds chirping. "Naruto! move it!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto leapt back, just in time to avoid a Rakiri to the chest, although it did graze his eye. Naruto howled in pain as blood from his eye splattered over Kakashi's chest.

Sasuke turned to his sensei, eyes blazing with anger. "Sensei, what are you doing?! Naruto isn't the enemy!"

Kakashi turned his face to look at the young Uchiha, his eyes cold as ice. "Yes he is. He is the Kyuubi!" Sasuke was livid with rage at sensei. "SO?! Just because the thing is sealed inside him, it doesn't make him a demon!"

Naruto staggered over ot Sasuke's side, holding his bleeding eye. When he spoke, his voice held detest for the copycat ninja. "So you finally showed your true colors." Kakashi stood and began to charge another Rakiri. "So? it doesn't matter. I can kill you and Sasuke right here and it won't matter to the village. In fact they'll probably honor me for killing the Kyuubi and a-

He got no further.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

The vorterx of wind slammed into Hatake, driving him into the rocky wall. Temari leapt down from her hiding place, brandishing her large fan. "What was that about not getting caught?"

The man snarled angrily and spit in her direction. "I'll just kill you-

Her eyes narrowed and she used another wind jutsu. "Shrieking vortex!" This time the wind was so powerful and so loud that it tore gashes all over his body, and it sounded like... well like a shrieking vortex. When it finally stopped, she stalked over to the bleeding Jonin, an evil grin on her face as she pulled out a kunai. "You know what teme? Without this eye of yours, you're not so special."

Kakashi saw what she was going to do, but his body was too weak to do anything about it. He howled in pain as she dug the kunai under and into his left eye, digging out his Sharingan eye. Ignoring the man's cries of pain, she walked over to Naruto and examined the blonde's eye socket. "Naruto let go your eye." The boy reluctantly did so and it fell out of his hand.

Temaro then placed Kakashi's eye inot Naruto's empty eye socket, and green chakra covered her hand. Naruto hissed in pain, but she grabbed his hand with her free hand and spoke calmly: "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a sec." As she finished speaking, the green chakra faded and Naruto vblinked with his new eye. "Wow. I can see again!" He began to jump for joy and Temari giggled at his antics.

Sasuke gave his best Friend a grin and then turned to Temari. "What about Kakashi? Should we leave him here?" Temari shook her head. " As much as I wish we could, No we can't." They waited for her to heal his eye, and then they took off for the village.

--

Several Anbu looked up from their post as they saw the three genin come forward carrying Kakashi. "What happened to him?!" Temari gave them a false story, which they surprisingly believed. Then the three were immediately sent to the hospital.

--

Naruto woke up to see Temari snoring softly in the next hospital bed over. He shook his head. _'Why is she sleeping here? She wasn't even injured... Oh well..._

Just then the door opened and Shikamrau walked in and sat down on foot of the bed. "So did ya get him?" Naruto grinned cheerfully. "Yeah! It wasn't easy, but I managed to convince him to come back!" As soon as he finished his sentence, the door opend again, revealing Sakura. She walked over to the bed and asked Naruto a question of her own. "Did you bring him back?"

He nodded eagerly. "I sure did! I told you that I'd bring him back, Sakura-chan!" Then she noticed the scar on his eye. "What happened to your eye?" Naruto tensed and covered it with his hand. "I can't show you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

Sakura continued to pester him, until Temari finally woke up and snarled at the girl. "Leave him be! If Naruto-kun doesn't want to show you, then he doesn't wanna show you!"

Naruto's eye snapped open involuntarily , and Sakura saw the Sharingan. Needless to say she freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Then things went from bad to worse, as an Anbu walked into the room. "Termari, Naruto, I need you two to come with me." The two exchanged nervous glances and followed the Anbu to see the council.

--

As soon as they arrived, they could tell that something was up. Gaara was there, as were Kankuro, Sasuke and Kakashi. Then Homura spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake has stated that you attacked and attempted to kill him."

Naruto exploded in anger. "What?! He tried to KILL me!" The council glanced at Kakashi. Then Yasha Haruno (Sakura's mom) spoke. "However, based on the what Sasuke and Temari have said, you did not attack him. Therefore we have decided to not impose a punishment, but since you now have his Sharingan eye, we have decided to give you a reprieve so the village does not rush to any rash conclusions. You may go wherever you please, whist the village cools off about this incident. What do you say?"

Naruto nodded his head, understanding the logic of their choice, but not liking it one bit. "Fine. I'll leave for a bit, BUT I wanna bring some of my friends with me."

The council nodded. "Very well then. We shall see you in 3 months."

--

As soon as Naruto left the council's room, he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it! I hate this!" Temari put her arm around him. "Its okay. Its not like everyone hates you. So who are you gonna bring?" Naruto counted off on his fingers, "Lets see, Sasuke, Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Neji, and ... you." Temari blushed at this."Why me?"

Naruto gave her his cocky grin. "Simple. Because you're the only other girl who's cute!" Realizing what he had just said, he slapped his hands over his mouth and braced himself for a punch to the face. Instead, he got a hug. Now he was VERY confused. "Eh? Why didn't you hit me?"

Temari let go of him and smiled. Then she asked him a question of her own. "Do you like my hair better down?" Before he could stop himself, he answered her: "You look really pretty when you have your hair down. It brings out your- he slapped his hands over his mouth again. Temari frowned at this and motioned for him to continue. "Go on."

"It brings out your eyes-

"Continue."

I think that... your... green eyes... are are beautiful."

She gasped and put one hand to her mouth. "Really?" The teen was beet red now and he managed a nod while staring at the floor. Temari reached up to her hair and undid the braids allowing her hair to fall down over her shoulders. She shook her head tossing her long blond hair onto her back. Then she moved closer to Naruto. "Naruo-kun, how does this look?" He looked up and found Temari's face _very _close to his. She grinned. _'I got him right where I want him.' _

"Well, how do they look up close?"

"Nice. Very nice."

She scooted her body closer to his.

"Are you sure...

He found himself against the wall.

"Yes...

"Good."

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Temari cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened at this unexpected response. She began to pull away, but before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She more than happy to oblige, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

The blond kunoichi mentally smirked as they both enjoyed their kiss. _'I think the winds of change are blowing..._


	2. The Man

Naruto and Temari arrived at the village gates holding hands, which everyone noticed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. _'Man, that was fast.' _Shikamaru shook his head as he shifted his shoulders. "This is gonna be troublesome." Neji grinned at the two blondes as Tenten held onto his arm. _'Good for you Naruto. You finally found someone special.' _

Ino and Sakura's eyes bugged out at this sight. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" That got Temari's attention, and she shot them an evil glare. "Got a problem with me and Naruto-kun?" The girls shook their heads, fearful for their very lives. One thought ran throught their minds. _'Remind me to stay on her good side!'_Sasuke coughed to get their attention.

"So Naruto what's up? Why did the council tell us to meet you here?" Naruto grinned. "I'm going on a vacation, and all of you are invited. I don't kno where I'm going, but I plan on stopping in the land of waves first. Anyone interested?" He got a simultaneous answer from everyone. "YES!"

--

Five minutes later, everyone had gathered their packs for a three month trip. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how lightly they packed. "I hope you all brought money, cause the only one I'm payin for is me and Temari-chan. Anyway, here we go!"

And so their three month trip began...

--

That night as they camped out, Sasuke awoke to hear heard faint laughter. _'What is that?_' He nudged Naruto awake and motioned for the blond to follow him. As they neared the source of the noise, Sasuke heard the laughter grow louder. They peered through the trees and saw a large clearing.

What the two saw next made their blood boil. There was a large group of ninja in a cirlce and they were laughing as some of them were beating two people.

Naruto snarled and red chakra began to emanate off of him. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I know you're angry, but wait a sec. It looks like they have some company.

And he was right. Just then a battered looking man entered the clearing, and as soon as he saw the men, grey chakra poured off him. "Leave my grandaughters alone!" The ninja turned, and made way for a man with long black hair that, judging from the way he held himself, was their leader. One of the thugs chuckled and bragged: "This guy doesn't stand a chance against Broly."

Broly adjusted his headband, and they saw that this guy was from the Mist. "Why don't you make us old man?" The aged man drew a kunai and charged towards Zeke. The man cackled insanely. "Come on then! Now is your time to die! He raised his hand and shot forward.

The elderly man had just enough time to duck under the punch. His hair seemed to turn yellow, and he gave Broly a vicious uppercut, the man then backflipped and followed up by quickly cupping his hands as blue light began to shine through them. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly managed to get a hand up and used it to try and block the blast. The wave of blue energy slammed into Broly, forcing him back, but then he started to laugh

Broly snarled and forced a large sphere of green chakra into the wave, disintegrating it. The elderey man stared in shock. Broly then suddenly blurred forward and grabbed the man by the throat.

"Nice try, Kakarot. But you are far to old to stop me now!" Then he leapt up, swinging Goku over and over. He crashed to the ground and slammed the elderley saiyan into the earth. Goku let out a cry of pain, as he felt his old bones break upon impact.

They heard the two girls cry out from within the circle. "Grandpa!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and the two nodded.

They burst out from their hiding place, making the men jump. Broly released Goku and turned towards them, his cape blowing in the wind, and raised a black eyebrow. "Well what do we have here? It looks like we have some company boys! Kill em." The men drew their weapons and charged forward.

Naruto's red chakra blazed around him and he now had two tails of red chakra. He growled as his teeth became fangs and his eyes became red and slitted. He shot forward and hit the men like a cyclone, tearing limbs and slashing men to pieces. What really unerved the men was the fact that he was laughing as he did it.

The men tried to cut him, but any wound they inflicted was instantly healed. The result was that they were helpless as he tore through their ranks. Some of them panicked and attempted to flee, only for Naruto's wrath to descend upon them as well as he tore them apart.

Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing. He dashed in and grabbed the two little girls getting them out of harms way.

Broly snarled angrily as Naruto slaughtered the last man. Then he turned to face Broly, as did Sasuke as he set the two little girls down and made sure they were okay.

Broly's green chakra swirled around him and his eyes became white. He roared at the top of his lungs: "I will enjoy slaughtering you!"

Naruto merely snarled as he watched the man change. Broly's muscles and body grew, ripping his shirt and exposing his upper body, His dark hair turned neon green and with a final explosion of chakra, he finished his transformation.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of him. '_He's built like a tank!'_ Sasuke walked over to his side, his curse mark activated. He turned to his best friend and grinned.

"Let's kick his ass."

"No, let's kill him!"

Sasuke cackled insanely. "I like the way you think. Now lets get him."

Broly laughed. "Two against one? Do you really think that will save you?" He raised hsi hand and motioned them forward. "Come."

The two shot forward together, and slammed their fists into his face. Much to their surprise, Broly didn't even flinch as their blows hit him. The two snarled angrily, and Naruto went to three tails, while Sasuke went to his second stage.

Broly raised a green eyebrow. "Now that's more like it! Bring it!" The two genin blasted forward, their best techniques charged. At the last second, the combined them together and slammed the new technique into Broly's chest. "RASORI!"


	3. The Intervention

**Remember people, This is my fic, so I can twist whatever I please. OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

The Rasori slammed into Broly's chest, but all it left was some burn't flesh. The two genin were shocked. _'No way! We put EVERYTHING into that!' _Broly snorted and grabbed each of them by the throat. "Is that all? Pitiful." He then proceded to throw the both back before blasting them into a tree with an eraser cannon.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Sasuke was down on one knee, his curse marks receding from his body. _'Damn it! I can't go any furhter or I'll die!' _With that the rest of his chakra abandoned him and he was exhausted. Naruto, however, wasn't done yet.

He leapt out of the smoke, with a HUGE red Rasengan in his hand. With a feral roar, he threw it at Broly, who saw it and he began to cackle insanely. "Allright! That's more like it!" He focused chakra into one hand and shot a blast toward the giant red sphere.

The two blasts collided and Naruto struggled to keep his rasengan going. Suddenly the old man was beside him.His aged face crinkled in a smile as he cupped his hands and spoke. "Here, let me help." KA.ME.HA.ME. HAAAAAAAAA!"

The old man's (Goku) blast balanced the two blasts out, but Naruto was running out of energy and they both knew it. Broly laughed as his blast pushed forward once again, the green sphere overpowering Naruto's purple. "This is the end for you! Now-

"FINAL FLASH!!"

Broly's head snapped up to see Vegeta above him and his ultimate technique about to slam into him. And it did, _hard. _Broly was slammed to his knees by the sheer intensity of the blast, giving Naruto the opening he needed to end it. Goku's eyes widened and he shouted: "NOW BOY! FINISH IT!" With primal howl, Naruto activated the fourth tail and the Purple rasengan shot forward,obliterating Broly's blast and roaring right into Broly.

Now that his blast was gone, the Legendary Saiyan felt the skin literally peeling of his bones. It was then that he knew that his death was upon him, and he was ragin against it. "Impossible! I AM A GOD!" These were his last words before the blast consumed him, and then he was no more.

Naruto sank back against a tree, breathing heavily. "Oh man, its over." He heard the girls cry out and his head snapped up to see the old man on his knees and holding his heart. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. _'Oh shit! I think he's having a heart attack!' _

He raced over to the old geezer, as did the young man that had helped him beat Broly. "Old man! Don't die on me! I haven't repaid you for helping me!"

The other man had tears in his eyes. "Kakarot, you can't die like this! You should honorably die in battle! Not from a virus! You can fight this! Fight it!"

The old man smiled up at his rival. "Sorry Vegeta, but this is a battle I can't win." A fit of violent coughing racked his body, and his two grandaughters began to cry. He reached up his two hands to comfort them. Then Goku spoke for what would soon be the last time. "Boy, I have a favor to ask of you, and the same goes for you, Vegeta."

The two listened attentively, both knowing that whatever his last wish was, it had to be honored. Goku fought of another coughing fit and continued. "I know that once I die, my precious grandaughters will be alone in this world. So here's my request: Vegeta, I want you to accompany this boy and help him raise my two little angels. Will you two do this for me?"

Naruto managed a nod and Vegeta did as well. The two girls still couldn't be seen properly in the night, but they both were looking hopefully at the two of them. Goku smiled as the sun rose. "Goodbye, my friend."

Vegeta choked back a sob."Goodbye Kakarot. I'll see you in the afterlife, and you'd better be ready for that!"

The old Saiyan gave his last breath to speak to his two grandaughters. "These two are responsible for you now. Don't give them to much trouble, but don't let them have too much peace either." The girls nodded and hugged their grandfather. And with that, Goku passed on.

The two girls wailed at the top of their lungs: "GRANDPA!"

Naruto hung his head in mourning for the old man. "Rest in peace." Then he turned to face the two girls, and thanks to the now rising sun, he finally got a good look at them.

One of them had short black hair, and her eyes were a bright saphire. He smiled sadly and picked up the crying girl. "Sh, little one. What's your name?" The 7 year old turned and looked at him as if it were for the first time. Her eyes still moist with tears, she reached out and played with the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto smiled, _'Well, at least she's not crying.' _

The girl giggled as she played with his face and finally spoke. "My name's Videl. Y-You're not gonna leave me like granpa, a-are y-you?" Naruto's heart broke to see the little girl like this. "No, I'm not going anywhere." The girl hugged the 14 year old tightly. "Good, I don't want to lose my new daddy."

--

Vegeta shook his head as he helped Sasuke to his feet. _'Great. How am I gonna raise a kid? I can barely handle Bulma, and she's my wife! This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I promised Kakarot on my honor.'_ He sighed, for once, the saiyan prince regretted having such a strong sense of pride.

Then he looked down and saw the ohter girl glaring at him, eyes filled wit anger. "Why didn't you save Granndpa?!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he was about to shout at the girl, when he saw her eyes flash green. _'Well, what do we have here? It looks like she's a pure blooded Saiyan, like Kakarot.' _The little girl shook with rage, and her pink hair stood on end.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" She screamed at the top of her little lungs, and a wave of yellow energy cascaded around her. She clenched her fists, and her hair flashed yellow as her pupils dissapered. Vegeta's eyes widened as he recognized what the little girl was doing . '_Ye Gods, she's going transforming!' _

"WHY?!" Her last burst of rage pushed her over the edge, and she ascended. Vegeta grinned. This might be fun after all. "What's your name brat?" The 8 year old reverted to normal, panitng heavily.

"Ya-Yachiru."

Vegeta released his grip on Sasuke, who also stared at the young girl. He turned to Vegeta and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck raising her. You are _so _gonna need it." He turned his gaze to Naruto, who was buisy introducing Videl to Gamakichi, whom he had just summoned. The girl giggled as the toad argued with Naruto, demanding that he be given a treat before he did anything.

Naruto huffed and tossed his a candy bar. "There! Now, I'd like to introduce you to my.. daughter." The toad ribbited in surprise. "What?! You got a girl pregnant already?!" Naruto turned beet red and lunged for the toad. "C'mere you! I'm gonna neuter you!" Videl fell to the gorund, giggling uncontrollably. Gamikichi smirked and gave Naruto a thumbs up, as did the teen. Sasuke chuckled as they resumed their little charade. _'So, you had the whole thing planned out. Nice job Naruto.'_

Then they continued their little act long into the night. With Vegeta holding a now snoring Yachiru in his arms, he quickly fell asleep. Sasuke sighed and kicked the man awake. "Come on, you're stuck with us now." He paused and smiled as he saw Naruto holding a yawning Videl on his shoulders. Then he turned back to the prince. "Time for ya to meet the rest of us."

Vegeta groaned as he got up, adjusting his adopted daughter so her head rested against his armored chest. "There's _more of you?!"_

**TADA! VIDEL _AND_ YACHIRU! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN FOR ME TO WRITE!**


	4. The Wife

Temari woke to find that her blond boyfriend had dissapeared. _'Where'd he go?' _She looked around their camp to see that everyone else was still sleeping, but Sasuke wasnowhere to be seen. _'He's gone to?' _

Just then_,_ She heard the sound of twigs snapping. _Hm, it seems that we have company.' _She was about to draw her hand and smash the intruders, when she felt a small breeze tickle her face, with a whisper in the air. _Temari... _She put her giant fan down. That was the signal that she and Naruto had worked out.

Plus, it helped that he was a wind user as well.

Temari adjusted her eyes as she saw her blond boyfriend emerge from the trees carrying a girl in his arms. Her blonde eyevrows shot up in surprise. _'Hello! When did he pick up her?' _Then Sasuke emerged form the trees, as did Vegeta, who was carrying a snoring Yachiru.

_'What the hell is going on here?' _She marched up to Naruto, determined to get an answer out of him. As she approached him, the teen sighed in relief. "Hey Tem-chan, could you take Videl for me? I'm exhausted from entertaining her." Perplexed, the Wind user took the black haired girl, who immediately snuggled her head into Temari's ample chest. Temari's heart melted at the sight of the sleeping girl.

_'Aw, she's so cute!' _The sand nin whispered a question on the wind, so as not to wake the others. _"Explain. Now." _Naruto sighed and his wind whispered his answer...

--

Five minutes later, everyone except Sasuke and Vegeta were asleep. The Uchiha turned to the prince, and calmly spoke: "So what's the deal? Are we going to get back at the Mist for killing your friend?" Vegeta's hands clenched into fists, and Sasuke knew he had struck a nerve, even if it was unintentionally.

When Vegeta spoke, his voice was as cold as ice. "No, we are not going to "get back at them", we are going to SLAUGHTER them." Sasuke raised and eyebrow, _'All of them? Isn't that a little extreme?' "_Even the women and the children?" Vegeta froze at that.

He realized his mistake and corrected himself. "Screw that. I meant to say that we're gonna slaughter all the MEN." Sasuke nodded in agreement, wiping the swet of his forehead. _'Whew. That was a close one. Remind me to stay on his good side-_ His eyes narrowed and he hissed. "We have comapny."

The Uchoiha vanished and Vegeta heard the sound of a struggle, then a loud metalic thud._ 'Ouch. Sounds like that hurt.'_

Then Sasuke leapt out of the trees with a huge bump on the top of his head. As soon as he landed, a very agnry woman with long blue hair stalke dout after him, brandishing a frying pan and it looke like she was going ot beat the crap out of the poor Uchiha. "Hey buddy! What's the big Idea?! You got some nerve sneaking up on me like that you-

Then she saw Vegeta and her green eyes (I made her a saiyan! Cool huh? BTW: Vegeta is going to get beat up by her every now and then in this story) flashed as she raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Vegeta, there you are! Why did ya run off this time? More trainin' ?"

Vegeta hung his head, as he remembered the death of his longitme rival and friend. When he riase his head, his coal black eyes were filled with tears of sadness and pain, as was his voice. "He's dead, Bulma. Kakarot is dead." The saiyan woman gasped, she knew how strong the old geezer was, and how important he was to Vegeta as a friend and rival.

She walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I know how important he was to you." Trying to cheer him up, she appealed to his strong pride. "I know! Let's go kill the guy who did him in!" Vegeta shook his head. "Too late, he's already dead."

He gestured towards Sasuke, who was still rubbing his sore head, and then to Naruto, who was snoring in a tree with Temari and Videl. He spoke with pride when he mentioned the two genin, and pure hatred as he spat out The name of The Legandary demon of the Mist.

"Broly. He was the one who killed Kakarot. Those two held him off and gave me enough time to get there and help them kill him." He slammed his foot into the ground, shattering the earth and waking everyone. "I was to slow! If I had been just a little bit faster, then maybe he'd still be-

Bulma shook her head. "No. It's not your fault. It was his time to go." She gave him an arrogant smirk as she traced her finger up and down his armored chest. "Now, buck up and bring me back the prince I fell in love with." THAT brought Vegeta back from all of his sadness and pain. His love for Bulma, his Saiyan princess. He gave her an arrogant sneer and spoke in his usual arrogant tone:

"Okay woman. What do you want?" Bulma grinned mischeviously and dragged him into the forest.

Sasuke slapped his head as he saw Naruto explaining the situation to the others. _'What a bunch of idiots. And I'm one of em.'_


	5. The Cave

Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow as Vegeta and Bulma walked out of the forest, their clothing wrinkled and rufffled. "Are you two satisfied now?" BIG mistake on his part. The next thing he knew, Bulma smacked him into a tree. Naruto was in awe of the woman's strength as he shakily rose to his feet.

_'Shit! I didn't even see her move! Remind me to NEVER make her mad!' _Bulma cracked her knuckles and shot Naruto an evil look. "You were saying?" Naruto paled and shook his head. "I didn't say nothin!"

"Good." Vegeta smacked his forehead in embarassment. "You should know better than to insult a Saiyan woman." Naruto sheepishly hung his head. "Sorry."

Bulma turned to face the rest of the Genin, an innocent smile on her face. "Sorry about that! I guess I don't know my own strength!" Neji laughed and that got all of them going...

--

Naruto gently shook his adopted daughter. "Come on you. Time to wake up." Videl shook her head rapidly and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Uh-uh! I don't wanna wake up yet!" Temari grinned and held plate of waffles in front of the gir's nose, using her wind to manipulate the smell...

Videl leapt to her feet and grabbed the plate. "I'm up!" Naruto shook his head and kissed his blond girlfriend on the cheek.

"You really are somethin, ya know that?"

Temari grinned and returned his kiss, a cocky grin on her face. "I know." She turned her head to see Yachiru sparring with Sasuke, and Ino was snoring on Shikamaru's shoulder, the chunin muttering about how troublesome girlfriends were. _'Well, we certainly are an odd bunch aren't we?'_

Neji was sparring with Sakura, and it seemed like an even match to Vegeta. The Hyuuga used more of a smooth fast style, while Sakura was relying on her brute strength and stamina to slowly wear down Neji, as every blow that missed left a hole in the ground that the Hyuuga would have to deal with later.

_'That pink haired girl is pretty good, but my money's on the dude with the long hair.' _If he had bet on their fight, he would have lost hsi bet. Njei ended up stepping into one of the large holes, and was off balance for a split second, and that was all Sakura needed.

The pink haired girl grinned and slammed her fist down... only to stop an inch from his face. The girl reached down and yanked him to his feet. "Nice job Neji, but I win this round. Neji nodded and shook hands with the girl. "Remind me to never make you angry."

Sakura gave him an innocent smile, as if she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Who me?" Nejis grimaced, remembering the last time he had seen her get mad. _' I feel sorry for Lee. He should never have tried to kiss her.' _Vegeta groaned as he saw how easily the Hyuuga had lost.

"Next time, I'm betting on her..." The next thing he knew, a frying pan smakced him on the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He turned to face the offender, only to see that it was his wife that had nailed him with the metal pan, a cocky grin on her face.

"Come on, lazy bones. You promised me that we'd spar today, and I ain't letting ya forget!" Vegeta sighed as he rubbed the large bruise on his head. _'This woman is as stubborn as me. No wonder I married her.' _"All right, but I won't hold back just beacuse you're a woman!"

Bulam grinned and snapped her neck. "Good. I'd kick your ass if you held back." Naruto saw the two square off and grinned. '_This is gonna be a good fight!' _"Oi! Guys, get over here!" They all pulled up a chair and grabbed some waffles, while Temari held Videl on her lap, the girl eagerly awaiting the fight.

Just then Shikamaru, he looked up and saw a messenger bird flying high overhead.

"What? My vacation's over already? What a frag." He raised his arm and the bird swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He untied the message from its leg and sighed. "Great. Just frickin' great." He nudged his girlfriend awake, and she blearily opened her eyes. "What?" The slacker showed her the scroll and she sighed. "A mission? For BOTH of us? Come on! I didn't even get to enjoy our break!" (**Ino's a chunin and so are the rest of the rookie 9! DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT, CAUSE I AINT CHANGING IT!)**

Shikamru sighed and rolled up the message, rising to his feet. "Sorry Naruto, but duy calls. We have to go." Naruto sighed and bid his friend farewell. "Sorry Shikamaru, I'll see you in three months." With a sigh, the the two chunin took off for home.

Vegeta shrugged and got into a stance. "Come on woman! Let's see if you can beat me!" Bulma grinned and shot forward, ramming her foot into his groin. Vegeta fell to his kness and groaned. "That was a low blow!" Bulma shrugged, and the Prince leapt to his feet, eyes blazing with anger.

"That's it!" His eyes flashed green, and his hair flashed yellow, then black. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey! This is just a sparring match! Take it easy!"

Vegeta grinned like a maniac as his hair completley turned yellow and his eyes changed to green as lightning coursed over his body. "I told you I wouldn't hold back. Now, I'm taking it to the next level! Past an ascended Saiyan!" Bulam walked away. "I give up. I can't fight you like that, I can only use the first level."

Vegeta's jaw dropped and before he could shout, Bulma lobbed another frying pan at him, hittig him square in the face. Videl laughed nad fell out of her chair as did Naruto and Temari. Everyone else just shook their head as they gigg;ed at Vegeta's bad luck.

Then Naruto stood up, his face serious. "Okay, lets get going! We're heading to the Mist Village!" Everyone gahtered up their gear, muttering that it was to early to get going.

Vegeta shot them a glare and the muttering stopped.

--

They had barely been on the road for two days, when they saw a man stagger out of a cave, screaming his head off. Fice seconds later, several odd looking weapons shot out and implaed him, killing him where he stood. Naruto raised and eyevrow and turned toward the cave. The weapons simply hovered in the air and seemingly beckoned for them to enter.

Then, by an unseen command, they shot back intot he mouth of the cave. Then six different voices spoke, some male some female:

"**ENTER IF YOU DARE!"**


	6. The Spirits of Death and Power

**PREPARE FOR ANOTHER TWO CROSSOVERS!**

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he heard the voices. "So are we going in there or not?" Naruto turned to him and shrugged. "Fine, it should be interesting." They all entered the cave, and saw nothing but darkness. Naruto raised hand ansd a miniature rasengan glowed in his hand, while Sasuke raised his and a chidori crackled within his palm.

Then, after leaving Videl and Yachiru with Bulma, they desecended into the darkness...

--

Vegeta sighed as they walked down the long damp and dark corridor. "This is ridiculous! We've been walkin' for hours!" Sasuke sighed, and rolled his eyes. "He's right, we've been going for hours, this is becoming a pain. Neji, can you see anything up ahead?"

Neji focused the chakra to his eyes. "Byakugan." His all seeing gaze swept over the area, and he spotted six openings. "Temari, I need a light." The girl nodded and wipped out a branch. Sasuke turned to the wind user, and a small flame shot out, lighting the stick and illuminating the area.

They turned their heads and saw that each opening was marked with a different Kanji: Death, Wind, Ice, Power, Love, and Courage.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well brats, it looks like there are six openings, and six of you." He shoved them forward, and barrier came up behind them blocking their way back. Vegeta grinned from behind the barrier as they all glared at him with balefire in their teenage eyes. "Go on. You'll be fine."

Then he turned to Naruto, his eyes dead serious. "Brat, don't use the move I taught you, unless you absolutely have to."

Naruto chose the one with Power. "I need strength to protect those precious to me."

Sasuke looked at the one with Death. "This one should be interesting."

Sakura picked the one with Courage. "I need to be brave, I need to stop being weak!"

Tenten saw the one with Love, and she chose that one. "Love? This one's for me!"

Temari grinned as she saw the one with Wind. "This one's perfect for me."

Neji was the last to decide, so he was forced to pic the Kanji with Ice. He shuddered and was glad that he had brought a coat.

They each stepped towards the cave of their choice, and suddenly the each heard a voice in their head as more walls of light came up and prevented them from changing their minds.

_'Why are you here, brat? _

_'What do you want, loser? _

_'What do you seek, girlie?_

_'What is your purpose in life?_

_'Why do you fight?_

_'What is your name, boy?_

They each heard their own strange voice speak to them, and they stepped into the darkness...

(Naruto)

Naruto was slammed into a wall as soon as he entered the cavern. The impast was so hard, that it literally smashed him outside and into the ground. Naruto growled and looked up to see black clouds rapidly approaching. _' Shit. A storm's coming. But what the hell was that?!' _Then he saw the one who had hit him, as the man stepped out of the smoke.

His blue eyes gleamed with excitement, and his light blue hair blew in the wind as it picked up speed. His white jacket blew in the wind and he laughed, the odd bone on his jaw stretching. "Come on brat! Are a down for the count already?!" Naruto snarled, and his eyes flashed red.

He grinned as he let the Kyuubi flood him with power, and two chakra tails appeared. "Oh, I don't think so. This fight is _far _from over!" He shot forward and rammed his clawed hands into the man's gut. Naruto cackled as he doubled over, but then his head snapped up and his elbow slammed in Naruto's face.

He grinned as blood poured out of the boy's nose, but Naruto didn't flinch, and thay impressed the man. "Hey brat, before we continue, what's ya name?"

Naruto bared his fangs in a snarl. "Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name, freak?" The man grinned, a pyschotic expression appearing on his face. "Grimmjow Jearjaques (I don't know how ya spell his last name!)

--

(Sasuke)

The Uchiha heard the loud crash and shook his head. _'That must be Naruto. He's always jumping into a fight.' _He reached th end of his passage, and found himself on a long and empty plain. His eyes swept across it, and rested on a lone figure in dark armour.

The man was sitting on a stone, his face held in his armored, claw like hands. He turned his head to see who the intruder was, and he sighed, his voice dull and emotionless. "What?" Sasuke crossed the plain and faced the man. It was only then that he saw the extent of the man's armour.

He was covered in it, yet his gut was not, That portion of his skin was purple with a strange red tattoo, revealing his highly toned muscles. His shoulders had sharp and deadly looking spikes extending from them, and every inch of him looked deadly. Sasuke examined the man's face, and it looked like it held nothing but sadness and regret.

The man's red eyes were dull and moist with what looked like unshed tears. His grey hair blew softly in the wind, and lastly, he also had tattoo like marks on his face. Sasuke sighed and sat donw next to the man. He knew the look on his face. It was the look of one who had everything, and then had it ripped away from him.

"Did you lose something?" The question surprised Sasuke. "What?" The man turned to face him, his free hand resting on his giant black scythe (**any guesses on who our mystery man is?)** "I said, have you ever lost something. Something or someone so important, that once they're gone, you feel empty and hollow inside?"

Sasuke nodded a sad expression on his features. "Yeah, My big brother wiped out all of our clan for no reason, and then he left me alone." The man nodded, his face grim. "You and I are allot alike, kid. We both lost somethign very important to us, and now we can't get it back."

Now Sasuke turned to face the aromoured man. "What did you lose?" Tears filled the eyes of the armoured man, and he tightened his clawed fist, drawing blood. "Not what. Who. I lost the love of my life, and I couldn't do anythin about it. Then I tracked down her killer, and I made him pay." He closed his eyes and tears dripped onto the dry ground, mixing with the shadows made by the cloudy sky.

"But it wasn't enough. Even when I saw the life fade from his eyes, it still didn't fill the void that was made when I lost her...

"What was her name?"

The man was crying opnely now, tears pouring down his tan face. "Alkaid."


	7. The Brawl

(Sakura)

As Sakura walked through her cavern, a white flash illuminated the entire area, forcing her to shut her eyes against the glare. When she opened them, she found herself in an arena like area, with a crowd cheering. "Wha- were am I?" Then a fence of blu energy circled the platform, closing off any possibility of escape.

"What are ya doing here?" Sakura turned to see who it was that spoke to her, and found herself face to face with a girl with short red hair. The girl wore a black sleevled tank top that barely covered her ample chest. She wore fan on her back, and she planted her feet firmly on the ground her black boots glistening in the moonlight.

She wore black pants and her brown eyes were hard and determined. She drew two blades, but them shook her head and sheathed them. She fell to her knees and sighed. "What's the point? I don't feel like fighting without him." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at her sudden personality change. "Him? Who?"

The redhead sighed again and motioned for the girl to sit down next to her. As Sakura did, she noticed the tears in her eyes. The girl spoke, her voice filled with immeasurable sadness. "Haseo. The man that stole my heart before I... Sakura leaned in closer, eager to hear the rest of the story. "Before you what? Why did you stop loving him?"

The tears dripped from the warriors face, and she whispered her next words: "Before I died. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "You're dead?! she screamed. But, how are you- I mean if you're dead... The woman's eyes flashed in anger, and Sakura stopped asking questions.

The woman continued, her voice dull and her eyes lifeless. "I don't know why my spirit is still here, but it is, and I'm trapped here until God knows when." Sakura felt for her, she really did.

_'She's just like me..._. She cleared her throat, and when she spoke, her voice was full of compassion for the other girl. "I know how you feel. The one I love, he's still alive, but he acts like I don't exist. So to me, it's as good as being weak, or dead to him." The twin blade shook her head vigorously and looked Sakura square in the eyes.

"Don't give up on him. Keep chasing after him. Get stronger. Make him see you." She took Sakura's hand, and Sakura's eyes widened as the warrior hand glowed red, and that glow traveled onto Sakura's hand, and soon it covered the surprised Haruno girl.

Then the redhead began to fade, but not before saying a few last words to the now glowing girl. "The name's Alkaid. Don't forget it. Now, go and prove to your man that you really are strong." She waved goodbye to Sakura, and she slowly faded away...

--

The man's eyes widened as he felt a pain in his chest. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain as it felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. "AAAAAAGH! What the hell is happening?!" Sasuke stared on in surprise as the man as he began to fade. The man looked at his hand and then back at Sasuke, and seemed to reach a decision.

"Kid, c'mere quick!" Sasuke raced to his side and he grabbed his hand, and a black glow enveloped Sasuke. "Listen you. I'm giving you my strength, my will, everything. A part of me will live on in you now, so give me a call if ya need me- AGH!" The agony swept through him once again and he continued to fade away.

"WAIT! I don't even know your name!" The man chuckled as he was now almost gone. "The name's Haseo. The Terror of Death."

--

Alkaid was surrounded by a bright light and she smirked. "So I'm going to Heaven, eh? Well, it looks like I won't be with him after- Suddenly she felt a clawed hand grab her wrist and yank her down as the light faded. She struggled in the man's grip as the light faded away completley. "Lemme go! When I get lose, you are so-

"Idiot. You're staying here with me." She stiffened and spun around, breaking out of the grip. She saw his face and tears filled her brown eyes. "H-Haseo? Is that really you?" She stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. It was solid. He grinned and yanked her forward into a rough kiss that seemed to last forever, until they finally broke it.

Haseo grinned down at his fiance and held onto her. "It would seem that you and I aren't done here yet. Those two brats have a part of us in them now." Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "You mean-

He grinned, and his voice and face were filled with mirth and joy. "That's right. We're stuck in the world of the living." She grinned and pulled his head down into another kiss. "Good. Cause you and I, we got alot of catchin up to do...

--

Vegeta felt the twin explosions of energy, and he grinned. "That's two down...

--

(Naruto)

Naruto roared toward Grimjow, the boy was fighting for real now, and he was out for blood. "DIE!" The blonde slammed his chakra covered hands into Grimmjow and sent the arrancar crashing through the trees. The arrancar laughed as he was smashed through the tough bark. _'This is great! He's actaully making me WORK for a win!"_

The arrancar hissed in pain grinning like a maniac, and sprang off a tree, coming back at Naruto like a missile. Grimmjow slammed his fist into the boy's own, and Naruto grinned. "Come on jaws, is that it?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Not even half."

Their fists shot forward again, slamming into each other's again. Grimmjow and Naruto unclenched their fists and grabbed the others hands, the two combatants trying to overpower each other. From there, it was a contest of strength as Naruto's red chakra flared as did Grimmjow's blue. The shouted at the top of their lungs, and pushed more chakra into their fight...

--

Videl's eyes snapped open, sensing the chakra of her adopted father. "Daddy?" She looked up to see that Bulma and Yachiru were sleeping. She would have none of that, and she shook them violently, waking them up. Bulam blearily opened an eye and she could tell what the girl wanted.

"We have to watch my daddy's fight!" Bulma sighed and picking up the two girls, she took off into the air to see how Naruto's battle was progressing...

--

Grimmjow cackled as he felt Naruto's chakra lessen slightly, giving him enough time to rip a hand free and punch Naruto hard in the gut, making the blond genin double over and hold his stomach. _'What the hell is this guy?! I can't keep going like this!' _His head snapped up, and he drove his boot into Grimmjow's gut, forcing the arrancar back and then Naruto doubled over from the pain of the blow.

The arrancar grinned as both he and Naruto coughed up blood. "Time to put ya out of your misery. I'll let you see my released form before I kill ya." He drew his blade and placed his hand on it as it glowed blue. He cackled insanely as Naruto staggered to his feet. "No way jaws, you aren't gonna beat me!"

Too late kid! GRIND: PANTERA!" His fingernails grinded down on his blade as he dragged them across, and a huge wave of wind and blue chakra blocked him from sight...

--

(Temari)

The wind user found herself in a field of flowers and tree's and she hated it. _'What the hell? Why did I have to be in a field of flowers?' _Just then, a gust of wind slammed into her, knocking her back. _'Okay... Maybe I was wrong.' _She turned and raised her fan, blocking another blast, before sending one of her own in the direction that the second had come from.

She grinned as she heard a surprised shout, and heard a body hit the ground with a thud and then an "OW!" Temari then turned in the direction of the voice, and found a girl with long orange hair standing up from under the shade of a tree. She rubbed her sore behind her large white fan resting against the tree. The girl saw Temari, and her grey eyes blazed with anger.

"Hey! Did you have to be so mean?!" Temari jaw dropped at the girl's attitude. "What?! You attacked me first!" The girl stuck out her tongue. "That was because you weren't being nice to my flowers!" Temari's eyes widened in shock as she realized that meant that this girl was telepathic.

She crossed the field stood face toface with the girl. "Who are you anyway?" The girl's glare dissapeared, and she stuck out her hand, a grin on her face. "My name's Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you!" Temari face faulted at the Inoue's sudden personality swap.

Picking herself up, she saw Orihime offer her hand again. Sighing, Temari took it and shook...

--

Vegeta saw the storm coming, and then he felt Temari's chakra spike. He counted off on his gloved hand and smiled. "One down, three to- Then he heard a howl, followed by the massive sound of an explosion, and he realized that Naruto was in trouble. He slapped his forehead, as he had forgotten to keep an eye on Naruto's battle. "Shit! That brat did something stupid again!" He took off toward the source of the second Chakra spike, praying to God that he wouldn't be too late...

--

Grimmjow cackled as he easily turned Naruto's blows aside and smacked him into a tree. He shot forward and grabbed the blond boy by the neck with his tail before easily tossing him into another set of trees. He bared his fangs and laughed insanely as the boy sailed through the wood time and time again. "Come on boy! You were so confident a minute ago! What's wrong, ya out of gas already!"

He blurred forward once more, ready to toy with the poor genin some more. Little did he know, that he was in for a surprise. Naruto shot out of the woods like a starving beast, and now he had _three tails. _Hebared his own fangs and tore toward the panther like man. "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED YA FREAK!"

Grimmjow laughed and sped up, his long blue hair trailing behind him. "Come on then! Let's see what ya got!" Naruto sped up as well, his clawed hands ready to tear Grimmjow apart. They shot forward and their fists met, The two roared in primal fury and put everything they had into their assault.

--

Bulma arrived on the scene with Videl and Yachiru, and the three girls watched as the two fought their Titanic battle. Videl raised her arms in a one-two punch. "Go Daddy! Beat that panther guy!" Bulma shook her head at the little girl's naivete, while Yachiru giggled at her friend's cheering session. "Girl, you really are somethin else...

--

Vegeta flew down and landed beside his wife, a worried expression on his face. "Is he all right?" Bulma pointed to Naruto, who was giving Grimmjow the fight of his life, as he ducked or blocked the arrancar's attacks before responding with his own barrage of clawed slashes. "See! He's got him on the run!"

The Saiyan prince shook his head, _'No, the other guy is still holding back. This could get ugly for the kid..._

_--_

Their fists met again and again, the two of them never landing a hit, as the other would always manage to block or dodge under it. Naruto hissed and finally popped Grimmjow in the jaw with a clawed fist, while the arrancar managed to slam his leg into Naruto's side.

The resulting momentum forced them apart and they both flew back, landing on their feet. The two panted heavily, and waited for the other to catch their breath. Grimmjow gave Naruto a thumbs up, surprisng the boy. "No matter who wins or dies, I wanna say this: Thanks for giving me one hell of a fight kid."

Naruto grinned, baring his fangs in a demonic smile. "You're not so bad yourself. Now... Let's continue." The two slammed together once more, and locked hands, but this time, Naruto Knew better than to compete with brute strength.

Lightning flashed in his red eyes, and then the storm was on him, the rain pouring down heavily, soaking the two combatants to the skin.

Naruto took advantage of the rain and sent his chakra into the moisture, forcing his hand free somehow, and a red Rasengan swirled in it. The arrancar's eyes widened as Naruto drew his hand back, the red energy spinning faster and faster, until it was half the size of the one he had unleashed against Broly. He slammed his arm forward, and Grimmjow braced himself, using his free hand to block, but it did him no good.

Naruto contracted the chakra into a small sphere and his arm went under Grimmjow's guard. The arrancar's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen. _'I won't be abled to block it in time!' _Naruto's arm seemed to move in slow motion, as the chakra covered arm moved towards the hole in Grimmjow's chest. Just before the sphere hit, Naruto looked up and grinned at the man's horrified expression. He knew that even if he somehow survived this blast, it was going to _hurt._

"RASENGAN!"


	8. The Winner

The red sphere slammed into Grimmjow, and the sphere of chakra surrounded him. Naruto groaned in pain and shoved the typhoon of red chakra deeper into the man's chest. Grimmjow howled in agony and Naruto released the red sphere, sending him crashing into the large cave.

As soon as Grimmjow disapeared from view, Naruto fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "Oh man, that took a lot out of me. He better be dead, cuase if he isn't, I'm gonna have to use that move... He rose to his feet and sighed in relief when nothing came out of the hole he had smashed into the cave.

"Phew, it looks like he really is- his Sharingan eye widened as a blue blast of chakra shot out at him, and he barely managed ot sidestep the blast. _'Yikes! If I didn't have this eye, I'd be dead meat!' _He let out a deep breath, it looked like Kakashi had helped him out after all.

A badly burned Grimmjow stalked outof the smoke, his body ablaze with blue chakra. He bared his fangs at Naruto and blue energy gathered into his hands. "That's it brat. Now I'm hitting you with full power!" He took the two spheres of blue energy and pressed them together into his hands. Then he leapt into the air and cupped them behind his back. "THIS WILL WIPE YA OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" KA... ME...

The genin's eyes widened and he stretched his hands out and then slammed them together and yellow chakra sparked in them. Naruto groaned as he put everything he had into his blast. Then he began charging his red chakra into the blast, making the blast spark even more.

HAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

From high in the air, Grimmjow was nearly finished. The blast glowed brightly in his cupped hands and he knew that he had to fire it now before that genin finished charging. "THIS IS IT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto's eyes widened even more, and he hasitly put more chakra into his technique_. 'Damn! I don't have enough time!' _Just then, the blast sparked even more, and he relaized that it was finished. "Alright, here goes. FINAL FLASH!"

The wave was almost on him, when the Final Flash slammed into it, pushing it back, and Grimmjow laughed as he simply poured more power into his wave, nearly forcing Naruto to his knees as the blast slowly moved toward him.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow pushing Naruto back. _'Oh no! The kid can't compete with this!' _He shit into the air and clenched his gloved hands into fists, then he focused. _'Come on. I can do this. I am Vegeta! I CAN DO THIS!' _A lightning-like aura surrounded him as his hair turned golden and his eyes became green. He was now an ascended Saiyan, but he knew that this level of power wouldn't cut it. He had to take it up to the next level.

"Here goes. His green eyes narrowed, and he began. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Bulma's eyes widened as she saw what her husband was attempting to do. "Vegeta! Are you crazy?! You're gonna burn yourself out!" He looked down, and grinned, the sight of Bulma strengthened his resolve and he pushed his way through the transformation, his hair growing out as he pushed himself to his limits, and then beyond them.

With a roar of intense rage, he finally ascended even higher, reaching Super Saiyan 3. He descended to the ground, his long golden hair blowing in the intense storm. Naruto looked up to See the Saiya prince drag him to his feet."Naruto! I'm going to help you, just this once. But you have to put everything into it, got it?!"

The blond nodded and Vegeta brought his hand back, and as it glowed with green energy he smirked. "See ya freak. Final Shine Attack." The green blast shot forward, adding it's power to Naruto's final flash. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw the green mix with the yellow. "Two against one eh? I'll take ya both down."

"No. You won't. Grimmjow turned his head to see a man in black armor hovering behind him, chidori in hand. The arrancar didn't get a good look at him, all he saw was his silver hair before the chidori pierced his gut, making him falter. The man leapt to the ground, his work done.

Vegeta and Naruto felt the wave weaken, and they shouted, at the top of their lungs. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Their combined blast came upon him like a beast. The arrancar sighed as the blast consumed his body and his spirit went toward Naruto. "Ya beat me. I can't believe ya beat me."

Naruto fell to the ground gasping for breath, as did Vegeta, who released his form and reverted to normal. "I am never doing that again." He looked up and raised and eyebrow as the blue enery surrounded Naruto and Vegeat sighed in relief...

--

(Neji)

The Hyuuga heard the explosions, but he had no choice but to continue on. He exited his tunnel, and found himself standing atop a frozen hill overlooking a wasteland of snow. The Hyuuga shivered, glad that he had the common sense to dress warm. He activated his Byakugan and saw the man behind him, resting against a frozen tree.

The man pushed himself off the tree and walked forward, his green eyes piercing through the Hyuuga's pale ones. After a moment, he nodded and extended his hand. "The name is Toushiro Hitsugaya." Neji shook it, a small grin on his face. "Neji Hyuuga."

--

Vegeta felt the last two chakra spikes, and rose to his feet, yanking Naruo up with him. The teen gladly took his arm, a grin on his face. He looked almost exactly like Grimmjow now, except his eyes were a darker, and much kinder blue, and his once blonde hair had now become short green hair that was in the same style as Grimmjow's. He wore a red coat, and a black undershirt with pants He even had the odd bone on his jaw.

Nartuo grinned again and now took off in the direction off the cave...


	9. Transformation

Temari walked out of the cave and smiled as she closed her eyes, stretching her new boy in the shade of a tree as the storm raged. Her once long blond hair now was mostly orange, with streak of bright yellow here and there. She still wore her usual outfit, and she stood a good five inches taller, now puttting her at the six foot mark She also had a much larger bossom, courtesy of Orihime.

Then she noticed the howling wind and the pouring rain. _'When did this storm get here?_ Then she opened her dark green eyes and raised an eyebrow as she saw that the forest looked like the Kyuubi had rolled around in it_. 'It looks like Naruto-kun had a little fun while I was busy.'_

Then she heard his voice on the wind, as he greeted her in the special way that only they shared_. 'Hello beautiful, you look different. _She could hear the mirth in his voice as he continued._ Now Look up._' She raised her head up and saw him hanging from a tree branch above her by his feet. Her eyes widened in surprise at hi snew appearance. "Hello yourself, handsome."

He grinned and his feet let go of the branch, as he spun in midair and landed on his feet. He looked her up and down, a grin on his face. "Wow. You look hot." She didn't blush as she was now just as tall as him. She took three steps forward, her curved hips swaying as she crossed the remaining distance between them. She grinned as she traced a finger up and down his now muscular chest. "You don't look so bad yourself."

With that, she wrapped her long arms around his neck and slammed him into the trunk of the tree. The two of them were grinning like idiots as she leaned into him and whispered into his ear seductively, her eyes flashing in the fierce lightning storm. "Now, let's see if this new body of yours has any... prior experience."

With that she slammed her lips against him, and she got her answer as he expertly kissed her back, the storm raging all around them, much like their intense passion. _'Hello! Since when did he learn to kiss like this?!' _Then she didn't care, as she rammed her tongue into his mouth...

_--_

Sakura emerged from the cave, her reddish pink hair blowing in the fierce wind. She winced and closed her eyes against the bright glare of lightning as they adjusted themselves. _'Ack! That's WAY too bright!'_ When she opened them she still couldn't make out her surroundings, her eyes still hazy from the bright flash.

Suddenly she was tackled to the ground, and a lightning bolt struck the ground where she had been moments before. She blacked out from the shockwave of the blast... and woke up a second later as she shook her head and she felt herself set down on the cave floor. She realized that someone had brought her inside the cave for shelter, and saved her from the bolt of electricity.

Then a fire lit the cave, and she got a good look at her rescuer. The man wore a black cloak, and a nasty looking suit of black armor showed through as he set it aside. There was a spiked tail on his back, and his hands were clawed in black armor as well. Then he turned around and she saw his bare muscled chest, and then his face. Her eyes widened as she realized that this armored man was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?! What happened to you?! You look like an adult!" He smirked and tucked a strand of his now silver and black hair behind an ear. "Have you looked in a mirror? You're not so little anymore either." Now Sakura finally got a good look at herself, and she gasped as she realized that the Uchiha was right.

Her once flat chest was now in full bloom, straining against her now black and red sleevless shirt. She wore pink sweatpants, and they fit her hips snugly, although they left her midriff exposed. She wore Alkaids fan on her back, and she had the woman's short swords strapped on either side of her waist. Her face shocked and full of awe, she then reached up and felt her now long hair over her shoulders. _'Wow. I look like I'm 18!' _

Then the newly changed girl realized how cold she was, as the wind howled through the cave, making her shiver. Sasuke smiled and removed his armor, revealing himself to be clad in a gray t shirt, and gray sweatpants. He took his black cloak and wrapped it around her before sitting behind he rand pulling her up agaisnt his chest. "C'mere, you need to stay warm."

Sakura's face turned beet red as she lay on his chest and listened to his strong hearbeat. Then she shivered again. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Better now? Or are you _still _cold?" Sakura decided to take a gamble_. 'Oh, I hope this works!_'

She faked a shiver and nuzzled up against him smiling as he didn't resist and simply wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Sorry, but I'm _just _really cold." Sasuke grinned as he realized what she was up to, as did Haseo. The Terror of Death applauded the vessel of Alkaid for her bravery_. 'This one knows what she wants, and boy does she go after it!_'

Sasuke smiled and tilted her face up so she was looking straight up at him. "Sakura, I know a sure fire way to warm you up." Before she could say anything, the new Terror of Death leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. It wasn't soft for long though, as Sakura pushed her head up and deepened the kiss. The Haruno apparently intended to make the most of this moment in any way she could.

Sasuke removed one hand from her shoulder and held her head where it was, the unspoken message loud and clear. _Go ahead. I won't push you away anymore.' _The Haruno girl was more than happy to receive the message, and she reached her arms behind her and spun herself around to face him.

Her green eyes stared in to his red as they both caught their breath. He grinned, baring his sharp teeth and motioned forward. "Bring it." Sakura was more than happy to do so, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly pressed her lips against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

_'Mmm... He tastes like blackberries..._


	10. The Storm

Neji saw the storm before he even left the cave, and he wisely decided to remain in the icy sheltered cavern. Lucky for him, Toushiro had given the Hyuuga an extreme resistance to the cold, and the chunin easily sculpted himself an igloo with the help of his new blade, Hyourinmaru. The ice dragon cirlced around the large igloo it had just created, making sure it had done it's work well.

After a few moments of careful inspection, it nodded its icy head and gave a satisfied growl, retreating back into Neji's blade. The Hyuuga sighed and reached up to his now excessively long hair with a kunai. _'Time for a haircut.' _Holding the silver and black lock tightly in one hand, he used the kunia to give him self a much needed trim, and then looked into an ice mirror to verify his handywork.

His hair was now similiar to that of Toushiro's, but slightly shorter and he grinned as he ran his hands through his brigth silver hair. "Much better, it makes me wonder why I ever grew it out so long." He crawled into the igloo and removed his Leaf Headband, then his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized that his caged bird seal was gone. _'But how?! It was there before... _Then he calmedhimslef as he remembered Toushiro staring at his forehead_. 'Oh. He must have removed it.' _

He grinned as he wrapped his black white Kimono around him. "Let's see the main branch try and push me around now... Just then, he heard someone pounding at his icy door. "H-H-H-Hello? I-I-Is A-A-Anyone Th-Th-There?" Neji recognized th evoice immediately. _'Tenten! She must be half frozen by now!_

He opened the door, and Tenten staggered in, her body covered with snow. She shivered and shook herslf, revealing her now long Curly Orange hair. Neji raised asn eyebrow and gave her an ice mirror. The still shivering woman took it, and her jaw dropped. "WOW!"

Tenten now looked _completley different. _Her eyes and voice were actually the only things that were still the same. Her long orange hair spilled out over her shoulders, and she was no longer shorter than him, she was actaully about his height now. She wore a black kimono that barely covered her wide, no longer flat, chest. She had a sword strapped to her curved hip, and it had a small kanji for 'growl' on it.

She grinned as she realized her new womanly appearance, and twirled around giggling as Neji shook his head at her girlish reaction. _'Oh brother. I guess this is why I fell in love with her.' _Still smiling, he rose to his feet and stretched out a hand. He timed it perfectly, and his hand grabbed hers, and he spun her into his arms, catching her as she fell. She grinned up into his green eyes, and then noticed the absence of his seal.

Neji gave her his widest grin as he noticed where she was looking. "Yep. It's gone." Her eyes watered as she realized what this meant. "Then this means we can- He laughed and sat down, Tenten nuzzling into his chest. No when he spoke, he sounded truly happy for only the second time in his life. The first had been when she kissed him...

(flashback)

Tentne raised an eyebrow as she saw Neji stnadnign in fornt of her. The usually calm and confident Hyuuga was beet red and he had flowers in his hand. His head lookinf down, he raised his hand and gave them to her. When he spoke, he was trying his hardest no to stammer, and failing miserably. "T-T-Tenten, T-These are f-f-or y-y-you." She looked down at the red roses and a grin lit up her face. "You do know roses mean love right?"

The nervous Hyuuga turned even redder now and spoke one word. "Yes." Tenten smiled as she realized what he was trying to do. "Neji, are you asking me out?" The Hyuuga froze, but managed a stiff nod. She giggled and walked up to him and lifted his head up. He stared down at her, his blush slowly fading away, and smiled hesitantly. "Well, what do you say, Tenten?"

She grinned and grabbed him by his long hair. "You want my answer? Here it is." With that, she yanked him down into his very first kiss...

(end flashback)

The second was now.

"Yes, Tenten. We can finally get married.

--

Vegeta sighed as he sensed the energy of the kids within the cave. _'Good. They're all safe. And it looks like eachoif them is at least... 50x stronger. NOW we can raize the mist village to the ground.' _Then a bolt of lighting struck where he had been a mere moment before. His eyes narrowed. He was beginning to think that this was no ordinary storm. And he was soon proven right.

With a roar, the storm picked up speed, and a rip was torn in the center of it. Then a green and black leg emerged followed by the entire body. Vegeta hissed as he realized that _this _was the cause of the storm. His eyes narrowed, and he made sure the being was focused on him, not Bulma and the kids. _'Naruto'll kill me if Videl gets hurt.' _

He grunted, and a ki blast struck the android on the back. The being spun around, magenta eyes blazing. _'Good. That got his attentiom. One more oughta do it.'_ Vegeta then shot him directly int the face, and the android simply ducked under it and spun to face him. Then the lightning flashed, and Vegeta snarled as he saw who it was. "Cell. Why are you here?"

The ultimate android sneered as he saw the prince of saiyans. "Vegeta. So good to see you again."


	11. Emergence

Vegeta bared his teeth in a snarl at Cell's cocky attitude. "I've been better. Now what the hell are you doing here?!" Cell sneered at the prince and stretched his joints, speaking in a carefree manner as he did so. "Me? I just came here to kill Goku. Where is the old geezer anyway?" THAT did it, and Vegeta angrily lobbed a ki blast at he android, which Cell easily smacked aside.

He would have raised an eyebrow, if he had any. The arrogant sneer grew as he continued to speak. "It seems that I hit a nerve. Is he dead?" The ground beneath Vegeta shook as he released his energy, his voice filled with malice and his eyes filled with hate for the pale skinned android. "He's dead alright... so I'll just have to kill you in his place!"

Cell cracked a maleovlent grin. "You? Why shoud I fight you?" The storm intensified, and Vegeta's eyes flashed green. He gave the android an arrogant sneer of his own in return as he laughed out loud. " _You?_ Kill me? Fool! You have no idea- his hair flashed yellow then black again, and vein popping out of his head as he began.

Cell's eyes widened as he saw what Vegeta was doing. _'He's improved. He's nowhere near as weak as he was last time.'_A growl escaped the prince's mouth, and his hair stayed blond now as it grew out, and a lightning like aura surrounded him as he pushed himself to Super Saiyan 2. The ground shook as the massive golden energy poured off of him and he unclenched his hands, a confident smirk on his face. "How difficult that's gonna be."

Cell grinned as Vegeta's power increased, matching his own. "Impressive. It looks like you've gotten much stronger since the last time we met." He closed his eyes, and pulled in his arms, clenching his pale hands tightly. When he opened them, they flashed, and he too began to power up. "HAAAAAAAA...

White energy shot out of him from every which way, and with a final shout, the white energy flashed outward in a dome, and when the light cleared, Cell was fully powered up, yellow energy emanating of him as well. He raised a hand and motioned in a 'bring it on' gesture.

"Well come on then prince. Let's see just how strong you've become." He blurred forward, as did Vegeta and their fists met.

--

Sasuke's eyes opened blearily from his sleep as he heard a dull boom. _'Wha- _Again he heard the sound, but now it was accompanied by the sound of crashing trees, and it was quickly getting closer. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he realized that the cave was no longer safe for them to be in. He set Sakura gently on the ground as he quickly put his armor back on. Then he picked up the still sleeping girl bridal style and ran out of the cavern. And it was a good thing he did.

As soon as he exited the sheltered cavern, the cave began to collapse behind him. Sasuke cursed under his breath and ran faster, and then he noticed Neji and Tenten running beside him. The two had also heard the commotion outside, and they had also decided to leave the cave. They four of them dashed towards the exit, pouring on extra speed as they cave in began to catch up with them.

Finally, they burst into the stormy air, and saw the battle between Vegeta and Cell unfolding right before their eyes. The prince of Saiyans was holding his own against the Android, but just barely, as he ducked under another kick before responding with one of his own.

Cell simply shrugged off the kick, and dug his fist into Vegeta's gut. The prince winced and coughed up blood. '_He's even stronger than last time!' _

Before he could continue his train of thought, Cell had a hand in his face, a yellow ki blast glowing in it he sneered as he saw the shocked look on the saiyan's face. "Goodbye- Then an armored leg crashed into his neck, as Sasuek gave him a vicious snap kick, followed up by a one two punch to the gut, forcing the android to release his grip on Vegeta.

Cell skidded backwards, and riased an eyebrow at his armored opponent. "So, you're my next opponent." Before Sasuke could speak, Naruto walked over to his side, hands in the pockets of his baggy white pants, his voice and eyes cold as ice. "No, you're fighting me too. Sasuke ran his gaze over Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "You look different loser."

Naruto grinned and gave him thumbs up. "So do you. Now- he drew his blade and put a hand on it. "Do you want to hit him together, or one at at a time?" Sasuek grinned and drew his jagged short swords, as a helmet of black spiky armor wrapped around his head. His voice echoed form within the helmet. "Together. Duh."

Naruto raked his nails across the blade, and it glowed green. "Grind: Pantera!" his hand made a tearing sound as it cleared his blade, and green energy enveloped him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden chakra spike, and then tapped his foot impatiently. "Come one, quit showing off. We have to beat this guy fast, remember?"

From within the vortex, Naruto's vocie echoed sounding wuite miffed with the Uchiha for ruining his dramatic entrance. "Fine, fine, fine. I'm almost done." As soon as he finished his sentence, the typhoon of chakra dissapeared, revealing Naruto in his released **_f_**orm

**_(Think of Grimmjoe's released form, nut make the hoar black and the armor red.)_**

Naruto's fox like ear pricked as he heard Temair's whisper on the wind. "Be careful." He gared his fangs and grinned, whispering back. "Don't worry. He won't know what him.


	12. The Bloodlust

Cell cracked his kneck and motioned forward, his tone arrogant as he gave them his trademark sneer. "Come on! Let's see if you two can give me a good fight!" Naruto flexed his clawed hands, and bared his fangs in a snarl, his voice hard as steel and his eyes as cold as ice. "A good fight?"

He blurred behind Cell, a sneer on his own face, his own tone arrogant and cocky much like Vegeta, who frowned as Bulma and Yachiru helped him rise to his feet. _'He's copying me?! I'll make him pay for that!'_

Cell smirked as he heard the new arrancar speak: "The two of us will be MORE than enough to bring you down, ya polkadot freak." Cell sighed and shook his head, somewhat impressed by the teen's speed. "So you're a fast one eh? Not bad, But-

His words were interrupted as he felt an armored and a clawed hand dig into his leg. His brief moment of confusion had cost him, and Sasuek had taken full advantage of that, digging his amored hand in deep. Cell looked into the visor of the helmet, and the Sharingan eyes blazed out at him. He grinned and grabbed Sasuke's arm, and squeezed down, trying to break it. Sauke merely grinned beneath his helmet, and the black spikes exteneded forcing Cell to let go of him.

_'What is this boy? His eyes, they look like a demon's!' _Sasuke grinned in response, and with a sickening pop, he tore off the leg and threw it to the ground. "Give it up, freak-

Naruto grinned, and a moment later, Cell's left arm was gone, torn clean of his shoulder. "You can't beat the two of us."

Cell winced in pain, and then grinned, surprising the two as his arrogant voice boome out at them. "Foolish humans! Do you really think that- A new leg and and a brand new arm burst out of his stumps, disgusting everyone as they heard the wet pop accompanying it.

Cell flexed his new arm and leg, then seeming satisfied, he blurred forward, dissapearing from view as they heard him continue: "That I would go down so easily?!"

Naruto looked this way and that, then back at Sasuke. His voice held barely contained bloodlust in it as he spoke. "Chanfe of plans buddy. He's _mine _now._"_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, then nodded, and walked to the sidelines. He could tell that Naruto's bloodlust was being awakened, and in his current released form, the Uchiha had no desire to be in his way, as he watched his friend raise his left hand, clenching it into a fist, the battle about to begin anew. _'He's coming. I hope you know what you're doing loser.'_

A moment later, Cell appeared in front of Naruto, and the two tore forward, a savage grin on their faces.

As they got closer and closer, their arms cocked back, ready to slam into the other.

When they reached within touching distance, the fists shot forward.

And a bright flash of light radiated from where they stood, Sasuke and the others deciding that it might be best to find high ground, away from these tow titans.

Naruto's fist slammed against Cell's. And the two combatants grinned at each other, their eyes filled with the primal desire for battle as they began. Naruto leaned away from the now right hook veering towards him, and his right elbow jolted back with a forward jab. Cell saw it coming and the offending elbow bounded against the his armored forearm, and he was forced to step back from a high kick to his chin.

A bead of sweat dropped down his pale face as the two caught their breath for a moment, before beginning yet again.

_'This boy, he's fights just like Goku!' _The android attempted a kick of his own, which shot towards the arrancar's stomach. But Naruto evaded his strike by pushing up with his one free leg, turning a backwards somersault that quickly gave him the room that he needed to maneuver. A bad situation for Cell, for he had now sacrificed a great deal of balance. And Naruto had chosen that moment to move in with a lethal side kick.

Doing what he could, he fell backwards with the approaching limb, and caught the ground with one palm. Using his biceps and his momentum, he pressed against the earth for an instant, than released the stored pressure, shooting high up into a midair corkscrew. Inverted, he twirled, creating a wind force strong enough to carry him several arm lengths away from Naruto, who sighed as he watched Cell go through such acrobatics. _'Bah, such a showoff.'_

Once he was far enough, he broke the technique, flipping his legs behind to land firmly on his feet. And a vein popped out of his head as he saw Naruto yawn, his tone annoyed. "Stop showing off. Let's just fight."

Naruto lowered his body in a crouched position, his claws hands digging into the earth as he waited for Cell to make the next move. His stance was unwavering yet, like an ice cube under the hot sun, he was ready to melt once the heat was on. And by the arrogant offensive mindset of his enemy, That heat was definitely coming. As Cell blurred forward, fist raised, the accelerated twist punch headed his way, a burst of fire was _definitely_ to be dodged.

Jumping back from the knuckle, Naruto lurched around into a backfist that came two inches from Cell's pale face. He then had to lower that arm into a shield against a groin kick, and had to move it sideways to slap away a face jab. Quickly swelling backwards, he managed to evade two rapid kicks, landing just in time to deflect a combination double hook, with precise movements from his left forearm.

Block, dodge, Naruto moved away from every shot from Cell's ballistic barrage. He led the raging android on a winding path around the field, staying one short step of a blow to his head, thigh, or other vulnerable soft spot, always keeping him away from his body as a whole.

This was all he could do for now. With every attack that Cell threw out, Naruto's Sharingan eye gained one more tip on the fighting style his enemy had chosen. The Copy Wheel moved this way and that, constantly analyzing the angles and areas the moves originated from, searching constantly for a pattern, or any other information that could be utilized to aid the arrancar. Naruto would ocassionally throw in a blow of his own, so as to keep Cell from realizing what he was up to.

But then Cell figured it out anyway. _'He's trying to figure out my fighting style. That will do him no good.' _With that, he sped up his rapid assault, and Naruto grimaced as he was forced backwards into a series of simultaneous blocks and dodges, trying his absolute best to keep up with the ongoing rush. _'He's getting faster. This could get...rough.'_

Dodge, block, block, the attack went on and on, and Naruto was forced to exert more and more energy into defense, and leess into observing the style of his opponent. Now he was focused solely on the bolting physical artillery, trying to keep ahead of the ferocious android .

Block, block, block, block, The android was now grinnig like a maniac now, knowing he had gained the advantage. With every punch he threw, his knuckles got closer and closer to hitting Naruto. His moves grew bolder, more random, forcing Naruto to dance around every which way in an almost frantic attempt to keep away from the danger, his Sharingna eye just barely keeping him ahead of the game.

With every punch he threw, Cell's manic smile grewm as he tried more and more exotic techniques. Crane punches, tiger slashes, heabutts, sucker punches, they were all coming mere centimeters from Naruto. He kept up the ferocious assault, throwing scissors kicks and uppercuts as well, forcing Naruto to continue weaving his web. At this rate, the spider might very wel get caught in his own trap.

And the fly was now laughing, throwing a kick, a punch, and laying off just a moment to launch a flying strike straight to the spider's gut.

And then the spider smiled. That was it.

Raising his arm from his last block, Naruto flew upwards over Cell, letting the final kick pass beneath him. He looped in a half revolution, thrusting both palms to land on the descending turf and into a soaring handspring, moving him further and further away from him, still completing his attack.

Looping over and over, the flexible arrancar continued his acrobatics, trying to increase his distance from the other. Hands and feet met dirt over and over in this synchronized cycle, alternating with rhythm that percussionists could only dream of.

But the arrancar was getting tired of this, and had decided that the song had gone on for long enough. Completing the pattern once more, he gathered his force with the final meeting of foot and grass. He bent down into a racers crouch, sliding backwards with strong inertia.

A savage grin was on his face as he was truly enjoying this fight. _'Get ready freak.'_ Then he kicked off the ground, shooting him as a projectile twenty meters towards the android's pale skull. _'Cause here I come!'_

Taken by surprise, Cell whipped his arms around, just in time to catch the flying fists that would've hit his temple. Naruto didn't stop there though. He kept up the attack, moving into a seamless collage of randomness with quick, decisive strokes that shocked his opponent out of his offensive. Like a lightning bolt he struck, moving in a zigzag of punches and kicks, cracking whip-like against the green arms and leaving purple brusies where they hit.

Naruto cackled as he saw Cell wince in pain, then kept it up, allwing Grimmjow to take over mre and more, adding backfists and cresent kicks, ridge hands and palm strikes. Then, when he deemed it fit, he launched out with four consecutive spin kicks, each leg jettisoning outward as a red, black blur.

But upon the final attack, Cell grabbed hold of his leg with a quick lunge. _'Got him! Now, let's see how HE likes being thrown into space!'_ Naruto paled as the android laughed triumpahntly, a sneer on his pale face. _'Oh boy. This might hurt.'_

Then, using the arrancar's own momentum, Cell spun the fighter around and around, much like the spinning hammer from Olympic fame.

And as soon as he peaked, he let go, and Naruto was thrown airborne by his unwilling accord, ahving difficulty stopping himself, Flying through the air, he struggled to regain control of his body, bending his knees back, and slashing out with a somersault, redirecting his flight back the ground and allowing him to land on his feet and back in his stance, instead of on his head and dead flat on the grass.

Cell clapped his pale hands together at the arrancar's determination. "Not bad. You are just like Goku. So persistent, so fierce, but I wonder- He raised a hand, and held it plam upward at everyone assembled on the mountain, a look of malice on his face.

-I wonder if you'd die to save you're friends!"

With that, a volley of yellow ki blasts shot out of his pale hand, screaming towards the others.

--

Naruto gasped, and tore forward, flash stepping rapdily. _'Move faster sutpidy body! FASTER!'_

_--_

Temari saw the blasts coming, and she did something that she had never done before. She froze, and screamed out one word. "NARUTO!"

--

The arrancar heard her scream, and it energized him to go faster. But he didn'have to.

Sasuke keapt in front of the blasts, his hands glowing a dark crimson. With a snarl, the armored Uchiha swatted the blasts aside, and watched as they crashed into a nearby mountain, disinegrating it. _'Holy- Its a good thing I ahd my blood mist armor around my hands, otherwise they would've been burnt to a crisp!'_

_--_

Naruto saw Saseke deflect the blasts, and skidded to a halt, breathing heavily, falling to his knees for a moment in relief and exhaustion. He took in as much of the nature sweet air as he could, his lungs burning. "HEY! What happened to a fair fight?!"  
The androif shrugged, his tone nonchalant. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you really were like Goku. And it would seem that you are. More than you know, boy."

Naruto's eyes rose in confusion at this. "Huh? More than I know? What the heck are you talking about?!" Cell cackled as Naruto gasped for breath again. His tone was dead serious as he spke, narrowing his magenta eyes in the process.

"You don't get it do you? You are the son of Goku."


	13. Like Father Like Son

Naruto's jaw dropped, then he shook his head rapidly, clearing it. A sneer formed on his face, his tone cold as ice. "Nice try. You actually had me going for a minute there."

Cell opened his mouth to protest, but sighed, seeing that it would do no good in this matter. "Very well then. Believe what you want."

Naruto snalred angrily, and whiped the sweat off his forehead with a clawed hand. The fight had barely started, and already he was sweating. He felt like he'd been out here for five hours rather than five minutes, and had to keep from washing his head free of the perspiration

Cell, on the other hand, did not look tired one bit. On the contrary, he seemed quiet relaxed, in fact almost too relaxed, as if he had been playing with a kitten rather than a lion. He didn't even fall back into a fighting position; he just stood there, with his hands on his arms and his mouth in a smirk. Not worried in the least.

"You're…fast," Naruto managed, eyeing his opponent wearily. "Much faster…than I expected."

At this The bio-android smiled, letting his teeth shine against the small light that existed in the hellish battlefield. "Of course, son of Goku. I'm an android, and you... are a mere human. You could _never _hope to keep up with me."

The redhead ignored his taunt and the statement that he was th eson of that old man. Keeping all his attention on his opponent. His hands stood cocked at the ready, to act as shields and swords all in one. He was still, complacent, still waiting for him to make his move.

Then Cell launched forward, and combat began once again.

On the sidelines, the spectators watched the flurry of action with an astonished gaze. Of course, only Vegeta and Sasuke saw the complex maneuvers that the two fighters, performed, while the others just saw a series of fading, translucent blurs. But what they could see were the immense oddities of the situation.

Barely avoiding the deadly concussion blasts, Naruto vaulted twenty feet into the air, swooping head over heels to land about twice that distance from the gunner. Soon, he was forced to move again, launching into another aerial tumble that again missed the explosions by a hairbreadth. He kept moving, bounding like a grasshopper, desperately trying to avoid the rounds.

The battle had now turned into a projectile war, and Cell laughed aloud, letting loose with a volley of ki bullets. "Come on now boy! You can't run forever!" His arms pumped like pulleys, jerking back and forth, releasing bolt after bolt of yellow energy. It was a never-ending salvo, and while Naruto was expert at close combat, firing such massive blasts wasn't really his forte.

Naruto took his next leap to lob a kunai from his hand, hoping to distract Cell for a quick second. The kunai was eaten by one of the blasts, and Naruto winced in imaginary pain. He landed back on the ground, and used his arms to deflect the incoming shots away from him. They flew far and wide into the distance, skimming over mountains and crashing into trees with no regard. It was nuclear mayhem, and it was toiling on his series.

ThenNaruto sa whis chance. One of the blasts was coming at just the right point, so he bent his arm at the elbow in wait. And when the ball got close, he slammed his fist into it, sending it straight back at its shooter, who was forced to break off the attack for an instant to defend against his own attack.

With that momentary break in the barrage, Naruto used what experience he had gained from Grimjow, and his hands glowed with two red Cero's. _'Okay, just focus the energy into a spehre, then releas it. Just like a Rasengan, excpet I'm moving my arms back and forth._ He sneered as he rolled into his own firestorm, sending a hail of red and black gumballs at Cell form. He used his arms as cannons, jerking them back and forth with the recoil. Firing onward, he kept up the tempest as long as he could, a heap of smoke and plasma starting to rise up from the repeated impacts. The gases kept expanding and expanding, forming into a hazy, blue cloud.

And when it was over, Cell stood tall among the fumes and ozone released, smiling with presumptuous satisfaction. He had blocked every one of the shots, and still, he didn't look too worn out about it.

Cell moved back into his battle position, ready to start another attack. Which he soon did, with great eagerness.

The battle dragged on and on in the same fashion. Naruto tried every trick he knew to get th ebest of the android, even using his old favorite, the Uzumaki barrage, but to no avail. Cell would simply shrug off his attacks, and come at him again, ready for more.

Naruto landed back from the latest attack, taking huge gasps of air to his tired lungs. His arms were worn and battered from too many collisions, and his legs ached with the excessive jumping he was forced to do. He was losing, badly. And soon, he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Then his mind clicked back on, and he remembered he still had one more left in his repitoire. _'Hey, that's right! The move that I saw the old man use! I should remember it thank's to the Sharingan... _

Multiple images and information flashed through his head, and he smiled as it seems like he already knew how to do it. _'Wow. No wonder everyone wants the Sharingan. It's...incredible.'_

With his entire body in pain, he bent back, and stood his ground. Then he started making the motions, large sweeps of his arms to end up together, with hands cupped into a small vase.

(Temari. Wish me luck.)

And with that thought in his head, he began the techniuqe that he had seen Goku use.

"Ka…"

Videl shivered as she saw the massive amount of chakra and energy that her adopted father was putting into this. _'Daddy...Be careful..._

"Me…"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw what the arrancar was doing, and he couldn't believe his eyes. His voice was stunned as he saw what was coming. "Impossible! Only Kakarot can use that!"

"Ha…"

Neji's eyeborws shot up as he felt the earth begin to shake, and Tenten squeezed his hand tightly. The Hyuuga's voice was filled with fear as he spoke. "Oh mannnn, this is gonna be big...

--

Naruto's Sharingan blazed, and his two red eyes, one holding the most powerful bloodline ever to exist, were filled with fury.

This was to settle it. After this, he would either stand triumpahnt, or fall to the ground lifeless.

--

Sakura looked to Sasuke, who remained serious, watching the fight. Her voice was filled with fear as she spoke. "Aren't you gonna help him?"

The Uchiha shook his head, his tone dead serious. "No. He told me not to interfere, unless he was in danger of being killed.--

--

"Time to die, ya robo freak!"

Cell sneered and cupped his hands. "Bring it, saiyan. KA.ME.HA.ME...

They were nearly done now.

"Me…"

Temari clasped her hands together, silently praying for Naruto's safety. _'Don't die. Whatever you do, don't die.'_

The ball of energy was nearly complete now, Streams of light slid through their fingers, swirling around the field and shinning on the grass blades. The clouds collected the beams and distributed it with each other, and the night sky shone with the brilliance of full noon.

Naruto now knew everything about this move. He also knew the risks of using such an attack. He knew of the incredible energies necessary to keep it up, and how using just one blast could and prbably would drain him to total exhaustion. All of his thoughts and feelings were fed into his palms, energizing his power of heart. _'I have to stop him here. If he lives, he'll kill to many innocent people! I HAVE TO WIN!'_

Naruto grit his teeth, his fangs gnashing against each other.

Then, he released it.

"HAAAA!!"


	14. The Words of Love

The incredible rush of crystal fire turned crimson at the last moment, and it poured from Naruto's outstretched grasp, burning out like an active volcano. Shooting through the atmosphere, it moved through the space separating it from the target, soaring over the grassy plains in a matter of seconds. In no time at all, the godlike fury had crossed the abyss towards the android, who sneered as he stretched his hands outward.

"Ha.

Just as the laser was within his fingertips, he let loose with his stolen move, running its blue into Naruto's red. It rammed straight against red wave, forcing it away from the android with an earth-quaking forcea sblue met red, making purple. It pushed and shoved with all the power Cell had at his command, meeting it blast for blast in a final struggle for supremacy.

A struggle that Cell would win.

For by applying just a little bit more energy, he was able to push the red-white bolt backward. He found the enemy's force to be strong and formidable, well designed for combat. But it was no equal for his newly found power that he had trained hard for over 50 years to obtain.

"RAGH!!" With a sudden shock of power, Cell increased his beam's intensity ten fold, pushing Naruto's attack backwards, despite his efforts to keep it steady. _'What the heck?! His energy just went throught the roof!'_

He watched in horror as the blue tore through it's bulk, eating through the red flame like it starved for blood. And indeed it would get blood, for it was soon within his opponent's area.

Naruto's red eyes widened as it ate through his copied technique, and he quickly released his cupped hands, bringing them forward to try and hold back the massive blue wave. _'This is gonna hurt!'_

Then it broke through, slamming itno Naruto's clawed hands and sending a cataclysmic explosion into the world. Rippling with cosmic rings, the orb of destruction completely masked the target inside its volume.

Soon it started to clear, and Cell squinted his magenta eyes to look beyond the fading detonation, as did everyone else. Temari screamed aloud in horror as a gust of wind swept away the dust. Cell saw the condition that Naruto was in, and smiled, his eyes lighting up with a manic glee. Then he chuckled, folded his arms, and finally launched into full laughter.

Naruto was on his knees, struggling to stay up, his boyd reverted back to the his regular arrancar form, his blade broken and shattered at his side, and his white was gone, leaving him shirtless, his baggy white pants soiled and torn…

Naruto heard Temari scream, and did his best to get to his feet, pushing with all of his remaining strength. He shoved against the ground, straining his arms into steel. _'Get up. I have to get up. Must get..up..._In the end, though, it wasn't enough, because the arrancar soon fell onto his face, beaten, battered and the loser of the fight.

He shivered in pain, and craned his head up at the victor. Cell was walking slowly to where he lie, snickering with victory. With clenched fists he moved, swaggering like a drunk sailor, ready to end everything.

--

Temari saw what was about to happen, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Naruto fall to the ground. Her orange hair whipped around her, as the rain poured down once more, soaking everyone to the bone. She cupped her hands, and through the roar of thunder, and the crash of lightning, she shouted out at the top of her lungs, the words that she NEVER thought that she would say.

"NARUTO-KUN! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

--

Cell raised smirked as he grabbed Naruto by the throat, and yanked him to his feet. Naruto glared at him, and spat in his face defiantly. "Teme. I...ain't dead yet!"

Cell laughed at the bravado of the arrancar. "Foolish human. You're all bark and no bite now."

Naruto snarled, and lashed out weakly with a punch, but Cell's eyes narrowed and he caught it. He snarled at the arrancar, and dug his fist into his gut, enjoing the cry of pain that he gave. "You-are-nothing-compared-to-ME!" With each word, he slammed his fists into another portion of Naruto's body, drawing a bruise each time. Finally, he threw Naruto to the ground, the green haired man crying out in pain as he rolled to a stop. _'No...It...can't...end...here..._

Then Naruto's eyes rolled back, the man beginning to black out, but that was not to be. He then heard Temari's shout, her voice carried on the wind. "Don't leave me! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

THAT did it. He fell back to the ground, and rose to his knees as Cell's fists shot down, prepared to end him. "It's over boy! Time to die!"

Naruto raised his hands, palms open. Memories and images flashed through his head as time seemed to slow. _'Sasuke. Sakura. Neji. Ino. Shikamaru.Tenten. Videl. Temari. No. I won't let it. It will not... IT WILL NOT END HERE!'_

_--_

Cell's hands slammed into Naruto's, and the arrancar held them in a death grip. Cell smirked, not knowing that Naruto was intent on fighting until he died. "So, you still have some fight in you eh? Good. I won't mind abusing you some more."

--

Sasuke's gaze traveled to the left and right as he saw yellow lightning crash down. "Something's up. He's got his fighting spirirt back... but... This isn't Naruto. It's... more sinister."

He turned to face Vegeta, whose gaped as he realized what Naruto was. "He-He really is Kakarot's son. He's ascending."

--

Naruto began to tremble with rage as he raised his head, the whites of his eyes showing. Cell gapsed and released his grip on the half Saiyan half arrancar, and backpedaled, watching what was about to happen, an insane grin on his face, his tone challenging.

"Yes! Get mad! Get furious! Dig down into the depths of your soul and bring out your TRUE power!" He grinned as a yellow golden aura surrounded Naruto, the very earth shaking as the sheer intsensity shattered the ground beneath him. _'He's nearly there. He just needs a little push.'_

He smiled as he spat out six cell Juniors. The devilish little children cackled as he pointed up to Naruto's friends. "Go my children! Tear them apart!" The blue midgets shot towards them, and Vegeta snarled angrily, ascending to Ssj 2, as Bulma's eyes flashed green, the saiyan woman reaching ssj as her blue hair gre out and turned blond.

She got into a stance mirroring that of her husband, With Sasuke's standing between them, his hands glowing with the blood mist. "So, what are our odds at this?"

Vegeta scanned everyone closley, and knew that only him, Bulma and Sasuke would be able to but up a long term fight. "They're crappy ones."

--

Naruto was shaking with rage as he saw the Juniors engae his friends, his head, snapping up and down every few seconds as his hair flashed yellow then green. "I won't... let you... get away with this!"

Cell's eyes widened as a lightining like aura surrounded Naruto, who was quickly losing himself to his now awakened Saiyan blood. His eyes turned green now, and yet his hair refused to change to yellow as he struggled to reach the next level, his arrancar blood conflicting with his saiyan blood.

Cell grinned and cracked his neck, a devious smile on his face, and eager anticipation in his voice.

"Yes. That's the way! Let it all go!"


	15. Death

**DON'T WORRY IF ANYONE DIES! THEY WON'T STAY DEAD FOR LONG...**

Vegeta braced himself for a fight as the little blue Cell Juniors shot forward. His voice held eager anticipation in it, and yet he was cautious, remembering EXACTLY how powerful these little blue demons were.

After all, he had found out the hard way last time...

"Watch it! They're much stronger than they look!" Sasuke snarled in response, flexing his armored hands and activating his cursed seal, ascending it to level one as black flame marks appeared on his skin. His voice was brutal and savage as everyone prepared themselves. 'Come on then! Let's give them a good ass kicking!"

Bulma grinned at his savage nature, her green eyes itching for the fight that was rapidly apporaching them. "That's the spirit! Let's go all out and grind em into dust!"

Tenten sighed and gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek, before leading Videl and Yachiru being away, despite their loud protests against it. "Come on you two! This fight is for grown-ups only!"

Sakura gulped nervously, as she saw the little monsters. "Okay... I'll do my best..

Temari grimaced as she heard the thoughts of the little devils. All she got from them was a strong malice, and a sadistic desire to kill. She drew her fan, revealing all three purple moons as she fully extended it. _'I have to give it my all. I can't die here.'_

Vegeta grimaced as the weapons master rapidly disappeared form view, but he knew that the girl specialized in weapons, and actually had very little physical strength. And THAT was what they needed right now. _'Damn. This is bad.'_

Then they were upon them, charging in with a war cry, and Vegeta had no more time for thought as he was forced to block a snap kick to his gut.

--

Naruto watched his friends do battle with the mini Cell's, and it enraged him to no end. His voice was filled with rage as he watched his friends put up a valiant fight... and get beaten into the ground. "Stop it! TELL THEM TO STOP IT!" Cell grinned, his tone eager as he watched Naruto's transformation.

"Yes! That's the way! Let it all go! Let your anger consume you!

Naruto gasped as he watched one Junior grab Sakura by the hair and stomp her into the ground again and again. "Sakura!"

--

The little monster cackled as Sakura cried out in pain, her body battered and bloody. Sasuke saw this, and howled with rage, smacking his Cell Junior in the face, stunning it momentarily. He took advantage of the momentary reprieve, and tore towards the Junior, activating his cursed seal yet again. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

But THIS time, it was different. Three black armored tails sprouted out of his back, and his pupil faded away, leaving only the whites of his eyes. His armor become more spiked, and he bared his teeth, snarling as they turned into fangs. He slammed into the little blue midget, tearing his claws into its amor and drawing purple blood as he tore the thing's head off, the junior exploding into smoke as he did so.

Vegeta smirked as he saw Sasuke take out one of the midgets. "Good. One down. If he keeps up like this-OOF!" He groaned in pain as Neji was heaved into him by a evil little midget. He looked down at the Hyuuga, who, judging by his battered and bloody body, was out of this fight. Shrugging of the Hyuuga, he leapt back to his feet, only to find three more juniors waiting for him.

Vegeta paled, and looked to Sasuek for aid, but the Uchiha was busy engaging two of his own juniors, the twosome tormenting him to no end as the easily dodged around his animistic attacks.

The Uchiha howled with rage, and pulled a black broadsword out of his back a nasty grin on his face as he spun, gathering power to swing the heavy blade. He cackled insanely as he heaved the blade down towards one junior, who merely stood still and yawned, infuriating him all the more. "DIE EVIL MIDGET!"

Then, oddly enough, he felt a rush of air through his stomach, and fell to his knees, blacking out before he could notice the other Cell junior, its hand sticking out of his stomach.

--

Naruto roared with anger as he saw Sasuke fall, and shot towards Cell, who easily stopped him cold with an armored backhand to his face. Maruto hissed with rage as he skidded backwards, digging his heels into the ground.

Cell laughed aloud, as he saw the helpless look on the man's face, his tone challenging the boy, mocking him, trying to force him to draw out his inner strength . "That's right, son of Goku. You need more power than that. You need to hate me! Despise me!" Then his expression grew manic as he pointed toward Bulma, a purple beam shooting out of is finger, and striking the woman in the leg, then the stomach knocking her to the ground, her cell junior pouncing on her and brutally pounding her with its small fists.

"COME ON BOY! LOATHE ME! LET YOUR HATRED BRING OUT THE REAL YOU! DO IT, OR I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

--

Vegeta gasped as he watched Bulma fall, leaving him and Temari to hold the line against the remaining four cell juniors. But when Bulma fell, something just snapped. _'Bulma! Not you too! NOOOOOOOOO!'_

He threw back his head, crying out in rage and fury, his grief stricken emotions pouring through his veins. Then his green eyes fixated on Cell, brimming with furious tears, as he remembered waht the monster had done to Trunks, his only son. Needles to say, Vegeta went berserk, and now his primal fury knew no bounds.

The android had taken his most important person away from him. His wife. His one true love, and his unborn baby girl. His tone filled with hate and malice, as he shoved off of the ground, the earth cracking beneath him as he shot towards Cell, leaving Temari alone to fend off the four little monsters. "CEEEEEEEELL! YOU WILL PAY!"

Cell's head snapped up in Vegeta's direction, his eyes wide. "Vegeta!"

He knew what was coming, and hastily cupped his hands, blue energy shining through them. "Ka.Me.Ha.Me...

Yellow energy crackled form Vegeta's gloved hands as he stretched them out in front of him, his entire body quivering with rage.

FINAL FLASH!!

HAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta let loose with his signature move, running its saffron wave outwards. It rammed straight against a hastily formed Kamehameha forcing it away from Vegeta with an earth-quaking force. It pushed and shoved with all the power the prince could muster, meeting it blast for blast in a final struggle for supremacy.

A struggle that Vegeta would win.

For by applying just a little bit more energy, he was able to push the stolen blue-white bolt backward. He still found Cell to be strong and formidable, well designed for his purpose. But the android was no equal for the newly found rage that he had welled up within the prince, the grief and the pain that now fuelled him knew no bounds, and he put his entire being into his attack, intent on whipping Cell off of the face of the earth.

"RAGH!!" With a sudden shock of power, Vegeta increased his beam's intensity ten fold, disintegrating Cell's hasty attack into harmless vapor. It tore through it's bulk, eating through the flame like it starved for blood. And indeed it would get blood, for it was soon within his opponent's area.

Finally, with one last explosive burst of power, it broke through, sending a cataclysmic explosion into the world as it enveloped Cell. Rippling with cosmic rings, the orb of destruction completely masked the target inside its volume, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

Soon it started to clear, and Vegeta squinted his eyes to look beyond the fading detonation. And he smiled at what he saw. Cell stood before him, just like before, missing a good portion of his right side. But THIS time, he was going to finish the job, and not give him the time to regenerate. The prince's emerald eyes lit up with savage glee. Then he threw back his head and launched into full blown laughter, while holding out a hand and pulling Naruto out of the way of the blast that was to come.

He then brought his hand around again, intent of finishing of Cell, and his eyes widened as now found the android right in his face, fully healed and none to happy. "Die, prince."

With that, he dug his hand deep into Vegeta's gut.


	16. Unbridled Rage

Naruto watched in horror as Cell drove his hadn deep into Vegeta's gut, the amn coughing up blood as the hand pierced through, drawing a fountain of blood form the wound as Cell with drew his arm. The android sneered arrogantly at the inured saiyan, wo fell to his knees in pain, beofre rsing again and reaching into the pouch at his side.

He pulled out a small Senzu bean, and quickly ate it beofre Cell could do anything about it. Now the prince sneered at the android, his wound healing beofre he fell to his knees unconcious. However, Naruto didn't see that, and he had no idea what a senzu bean was.

In other words, he thought that Vegeta was dead. He looked on, horrified, as the Prince dropped to the ground, in his shock, not noticing that the hole was healing. He raised his hands, and stared down at them, enraged by his own helplessness, voice shattered and broken.

"No...Vegeta... I let you die...I...was...too...weak...to do anything...

Seeing a chance to push Naruto over the edge, Cell took it, his tone a dissapointed one as he sadly shook his head at the arrancar. "See? I told you to get mad and fight me for real." He indicated Vegeta with one hand, then booted him to the other side of the plain, his body hitting the rocky hill with a loud thud. He grinned sabagely as he saw Naruto clench his hands into fists. " Too bad. Yet another fighter, you _could _have saved. But you didn't. You were too afraid."

With that, he pointed his finger at Temari, who had somehow beaten three of the four Cell Juniors, and was grappling with the last one, the two dead even as they laocked hands and shoved against the other. Naruto gasped, his green Sharingan revealing what was about to happen, and Cell grinned malevolently as he saw the horrified look on Naruto's face, the man mouthing a silent 'no'. "Now, say goodbye to the girl."

Naruto turned, and shouted at the tops of his lungs as the death beam shot forward. "TEMARI! GET DOWN NOW!"

--

Temari grinned as she headbutted the little blue devil, laughing as it spat out purple blood. "Not so tough now are ya? It must really suck for you, me being able to read your moves and all-

Then she heard Naruto's shout to get down, and her green eyes widened as she released the Cell junior and instinctively dropped flat to the earth, still confused as to why he told her to do such a thing. _'Get down? Why did he want me to-_

And not a moment too soon.

The pink blast tore through the air where she had been a moment before, easily disintegrating the still upright junior, its blue body turning to ash. The flame haired girl stayed put, a terrified look on her face as the blast dissapated. _'That could've been me! I could have DIED!'_

She remained flat on the ground for another moment, before shakily rising to her feet a moment later. She looked down at Naruto, and opened her mouth to shout her thanks, but she paled as she heard him give a furious roar at Cell, and looked on as he finally, pushed over the edge by the malevolent being, lost it.

--

Naruto glared furiously at Cell, lightning now surging around his body as he powered up, his eyes and voice filled to the brim with unparalleled hatred and malice. "You! You killed Vegeta!"

His hair stood up straight, growing out and becoming spiked as it did.

"You killed Sasuke!"

The golden arua blazed around him.

"You killed Sakura, Neji, and Bulma!"

Cell's eyes narrowed as Naruto's muscles bulged out. _'Good. His saiyan half is finally coming out to play_. He threw out his arms, hands open as he gleefully indicated the carnage he and his children had wrought. "Yes boy! I killed them all! And I'd do it all over again! Now, let your anger explode!"

Naruto choked out the rest, his furious emotions surging to a new all time high.

"And you tried to kill my Tem-chan! NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON HER AND LIVES! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! RAAAAAAAAARGH!"

With that furious scream, the aura exploded around him, his hair now turning blond and staying that way, as the son of Goku finally reached Super Saiyan 2. The nerwly awakened half saiyan, half arrancar, looked down at his tranformed body, and showed no reaction, other than to clench and unclench his fists. Then his gaze fell upon Cell again, and all of his hatred was focused on the android.

"I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU CELL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" With a furious rage, the golden energy blazed around him once more, and he shot forward, his feet tearing large gashes in the earth as he raced forward on foot.

Then, he simply vanished. Cell's eyes widened, and he brought his hands forward, just in time to intercept the incoming kick. Cell grinned as the man's eyes narrowed, and the stared at each other, their lust for battle easily seen in their eyes.

Naruto grinned as well, taking several steps back, his now twin green Sharingan eyes eager for more, his tone hungry. "All right. Get ready to die. And this time, you will NOT be coming back."

Cell laughed as lightning dnace around his green body, his power now equal to Naruto's., His tone eager as their golden energy whirled around them. "Who cares? This is it. THIS is the kind of fight that I have trained 50 long hard years for! THIS WILL BE THE ULTIMATE TEST OF MY PERFECTION!"

Naruto snorted, blurring forward as did Cell, the two exchanging words as their their fist flew, neither of them landing a hit on the either. Naruto sneered arrogantly at the android as their fists slammed agaisnt each other once more, the very earth shaking as the two titans clashed.

"Then let's go. We'll see what's stronger. My iron will, or your so called perfection."


	17. Insanity

**NOTE: NARUTO'S HAIR RESMEBLES TEEN GOHAN'S HAIR WHEN HE'S AT SSJ2. ON WITH THE BATTLE!**

Naruto grinned as they clashed back and forth, a blur of motion to Temari's eyes. His fist found it's target on Cell's face, and the android was quick to respond with a drop kick to Naruto's ribs, grinning fiercely as his blow landed.

"YES! This is the kind of fight that I was created for! You truly are a worthy adversary!" Naruto grimaced, and grabbed Cell's outstretched leg. Cell was still laughing as Naruto spun him round and round, reaching maximum velocity in a matter of moments. "YES! LET'S HAVE A TRUE FIGHT!" With a grunt, the arrancar heaved Cell into the air, before hodling his two hands up as the black and green android shot away from him.

Now Naruto laughed, his open palms glowing yellow as he gathered energy. Battle lust filled his voice as he shouted up at the android, the ground shaking beneath his as he gathered power. ""I hear ya! This is gonna be one hell of a fight! Winner take all, loser gets death!" With that he slowly pushed them forward, and a yellow blast shot out, slowly making its way towards Cell.

Cell sneered at the slow speed of the energy, and responded with a ki blast of his own, his blast cancelling out Naruto's. "Come on! I know that you're _much _faster than that!" Naruto sneered up at the andorid, and brought his hands sofrward again, this time jerking them rapidly back and forth like pulleys, the now _much faster _blasts screaming towards Cell, who shouted in surprise, and responded in a simialr fashion.

Now it was a battle of ki blasts, as the two shot forward, their energy ripping into empty air again and again, as each time they eseemed to score a hit, their target would simply fade away in an after image. Naruto closed his eyes as he dodged another blast, this one nicking his sie and burning him slightly. _'Okay, time to get serious. I'll get killed if I keep toying with him.'_

Cell cackled insanely as millions of ki blasts converged upon Naruto, the yellow blasts screaming through the air, as they locked onto their target. "I have you now boy! SAY GOODBYE!"

Naruto's green Sharingan eyes snapped open as Cell finished, and he cupped his hands, yellow energy glowing from them as they were brought back. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

Cell was still laughing, eyes closed as he threw his head back convinced that he had won. A moment later, he felt the massive energy spike. _'What? He should be- WHOA!'_

His eyes opened just in time, as the yellow Kamehameha was nearly upon him, headed straight for his head. He baarely had time to react, and threw himslef bakcwards in midair, barely dodging the massive wave. His magenta eyes widened as he watched it shoot off into space, amazed that he had gotten out of the way in time. _'I let my guard down. I should have known that he wouldn't go down so eas-_

His thoughts were interrupted, as Naruto drove his fist into his green gut, making him cough up purple blood. Then, before he could react, he found himself kicked hard into the earth, the hseer force of the impact, momentarily pinning the android there.The ascended saiyan's tone was as cocky as ever, as he shot dowN like a missile, rapidly nearing his target. "Here I come! Get ready for a bruising!"

Cell's eyes widened, and he struggled to break free, but to no avail. _'This is going to hurt!'_

And indeed it did.

Naruto's foot crashed into Cell's gut, making him vomit out purple blood. But Naruto didn't stop there. With a cackle, he raised he clenched his hands into fists, his green Sharingan spinning rapidly as it changed, his voice dead serious now. "Mangekyou barrage. Black bullets."

His fists crackled with black fire, and Naruto was grateful for the chakra barrier he had, otherwise the fire would most likely have eaten away his very hands. With a savage laugh, his left fist slammed into Cell's stomach, then his right bruning hand dug into the androids chest.

Naruto grinned maniaclly as he leaned in and whispered in Cell's rectangular ears, voice laced with amlice now. "How does it feel teme? This-pain-is-exactly-what-you-put-my-friends-through!" Each word was accomapnied by thousands of hits, each blow hiting Cell int eh chest or stomach. Naruto began to chuckle as Cell cried out in pain, then that chuckle became a laugh, the laugh a insane cackle as his blows shook and shattered the earth beneath them. He ignored Cell's insitnece that he stop, and merely sped up, green eyes filled with rage.

Then, is barage was forcefully stopped, as a mangled fist smashed into his face, forcing him off of the android, and he handspringed backwards as he did so. Mcuh to his surprise, Cell sprang up from the crater, eyes green now, and holding his mouth. "You fool!" He hedl his hands tighter arounnd his mouth, as his armored green skin changed to black , his muscles bulging in his amror.

"IMBECILE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LOSE CONTROL!"

And what Naruto saw next, shook him to his core.

Cell fell to his knees, closing his now green eyes, and his mouth expanded as he vomitted...out a young woman with short blond hair, clad only in black jean shorts and a black strapless bra. (Gee, I wonder what I'm gonna do with this? hehehehe...)

Before she even hit the ground, her eyes snapped open, revealing them to be an incredibly light blue. She quickly hand springed off of the grond with both hands, trying to distance herself from the monster, and shooting away from him with effortless ease. Unfortunately, her spring carried her righg into Naruto's outstretched arms. Time froze for a moment, and Naruto could've _sworn _that he saw her whisper for help.

Then she landed in his arms, and fearfully wrapped her arms around his neck, hodling onto him tightly, her soft and silky voice laced with fear. "Keep him away from me! There is no way in HELL I'm letting him eat me again!"

Naruto did a double take at this, his hands hodling he rby the waist as he lowere her to the ground. "Eat you? That _thing- _He cast hateful look at the android, who had now retracted his insect like wings into his back, and was holding his head in pain- "ATE you? Were you something like a human limiter or what?"

Her crystal blue eyes filled with fear as she clung tightly to him. "Soemthing like that. My dad, Dr.Gero, intended for me to be the binding DNA that could control him, but he didn't tell me that the thing would frickin eat me! I was stuck in there for 50 damn years!"

Naruto soothingly ran a hand through her short hair, then protectively wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other, he gathered energy into the palm of his hand, forming a black sphere, that extended to cover his hand. He then brought that hand back, and a black spehre of fire crackled in it, eager to be released as it sparked with barely contained energy. His tone was dead serious as he intsinctively held her tight. "Then you're not going back there.

"Mangekyou Kamehameha."

Ka...

Vegeta shook his head and rose to his feet, finally waking up, and his black eyes widened as he saw Naruto holding the young woman tightly to him one hand broguht back in his most destructive technique. "That's-

Me...

Temari gulped as she saw Cell rise to his feet. Even from here, she could easily sense the bloodlust flowing from his mind, and nothing else. _'Naruto-kun, be caereful, he's... He's insanely powerful now!' _Then she turned her head to see battered Sasuke healing Sakura and Bulma. "Whew. They're alive...

Ha...

Me...


	18. I WON'T GO BACK!

Naruto grit hs teeht as he relesaed his newly thought up technique, the black crystal fire pouring out of his hands. The black fire screamed toward the dark Cell, howling for his blood as it was released.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

--

The woman stiffened as she saw Cell rise to his feet, his cold green eyes staring directly at her. The malevolent being licked his lips, and she shivered. _'He still wants to absorb me, just like last time.'_ She let out a soft whimper of fear, and felt Naruto hold her waist tighter. Oddly enough, the protective gesture soothed her, and she was able to relax as she saw Cell turn his gaze on the back energy that was hell bent on killing him.

With her head pressed against his bare, muscular chest, she somehow still heard his voice, and it was kind and reassuring as he stared straight ahead, his blast about to devour Cell. "Don't worry. You're not going back. Never again." The woman blushed at this, her face turning pale pink. _'He's so brave, he's actually fighting for me, and I don't even now him.'_

Clearing her throat, she spoke, seeing Cell raise a shadowed hand out of the corner of her eye. Her voice was uncertain and nervous as she spoke. "W-What's y-your name?"

Now, Naruto's eyes turned to face her, his attention still focused on his android adversary. His tone was still warm, but she could sense the underlying tension within it. "The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours, miss...

He left his sentence unfinished, waiting for her response.

She soon gave it, sounding terrified as she watched the black fire engulf Cell, the android laughing his head off as he was consumed. "My name? Everyone always called me... #18. That's the only name I ever knew, since I learned how to walk." Naruto raised a blond eyeborw at this, after all, he had never heard anyone named after a number...

Then the sound of laughter, insane laughter, drew their attention towards the black Kamehameha, which had not budged an inch since it impacted upon Cell. Naruto frowned at this, and pushed harder with his single hand, and yet it still didn't move. Upon closer inspection, 18 paled as she actually saw the shadowy energy move _backward_ by several feet.

Her voice was filled with disbelief, hoping her eyes were decieving her. But they were not, and she let out a small eep of fear as she saw Cell's dark figure outlined in the darkness. "Is it supposed to do that? Move _back_ instead of _forward?" _Naruto noticed it as well, and grimaced, pumping more ki energy and chakra into the blast. "No. It's _definitely not _supposed to do that."

The laughter grew louder as the blast incehd forward, only to be pushed back several feet once again. Then, it moved backward again, and again, increasing in speed each time, and slowly drawing closer to the two shocked blonds, the ground shaking all around them.

--

Vegeta gasped in disbelief, and rose to his feet, dusting himself off drawing a disbelieved stare from Naruto, who quickly refocused his attention on the android, who was now advancing forward faster than before. The Ssj 2 pumped more energy into his wave once more, but it felt like it was simply being eaten up, as the attack began to falter. Eyes staring straight ahead, he spoke, shocked and relieved to see the Prince of all Saiyans alive and well. "I thought you were dead. How did you-

Vegeta didn't have time to explain, and without a word, he took to the skies, eager to go check on his wounded wife. Naruto gave him a disbelieving looks as the golden energy carried him away from the struggle, and Vegeta knew that he was going to have to explain his actions later. _'Sorry boy. But Bulma takes precedence in this. Just don't get yourself killed, I'll be back soon..._

--

Cell cackled insanely, as the black fire raged around him, his one hand holding the majority of it back. His voice was manic now, and 18 shivered at the intensity of it. " YES! WHAT POWER! MORE! GIVE ME MORE BOY!"

With that, he brought his other arm, and began to...well, he began to practically absorb the energy into his hands, the black chakra filling him with power.

--

Naruto gaped in shock and amazement as he felt his attack weaken to practically nothing, the energy literally fading away in his hands. _'What the- He's eating my attack llike some kind of leech! I better break it off before he goes after MY energy next!' _With that, he lowered his hand, and Cell grinned evilly as the wave dissapated into harmless black vapor, the mist fading away as he stood stone still, his arms crossed.

His tone was as cocky as ever, but this time, madness was MORE than evident in his voice. "Good. You didn't put all of your energy into that. It would be a shame if you lost THAT fast. After all, I need a little appetizer before I have my- Once again, he turned his gaze on 18, and cackled as he saw her hide herself further behind Naruto. "Before I have my dessert."

The girl buried her face into Naruto's back, her tears wetting his tough skin. "No! Leave me alone! I don't wanna go back there! I DON'T!" As she finished, she lobbed a pink ki blast directly at his face, and Cell grinned as he raised a hand, the enrgy fading into the pale fingers as he devoured it.

Now his tone was greedy and hungry, like a man eager to eat dinner. "Yes. The more a fight you give, the better you'll taste when I devour you once more." He pointed a finger at her, and licked his lips once again with his purple tongue. "After all, I only need to touch you once, then your all- WHAT?!"

18 shocked him AND Naruto, by grabbing the arrancars head in her hands, and kissing him firmly on the lips.


	19. The Last Merger

Cell froze as he saw 18 lock lips with Naruto. Then, his green eyes narrowed, and he shot forward, intent on stopping whatever was about to happen. _'Whatever she's planning, I don't intend to give her the time to do it!' _

But unbeknowst to him, 18 gave off a soft whimper, and the android skidded to a halt as a white glow began to surround the two of them, silhouetting them both in a white outline.

_'What is she doing?! She's going to-_

Then time froze, stopping him cold.

--

18 felt Nartuo's mind open for a moment, his confusion lowering his mental barriers. She immediately took her chance, and activated her bloodline ability. She slowly sent a mental probe into the saiyan's mind, inserting her very consciousness into him, using an image of herself as a entrance point, since Naruto at least knew her name.

She would have grinned if their lips weren't locked. She got in quite easily, as it seemed that his mind, although strong, recognized her as a peaceful being, and thus allowed her through, the white gates of his consciousness opening to her. The blond let out a gasp as she the light burst through. The half saiayn, half arrancar was _nothing _like Cell. When he had forcibly devoured her, all she had seen was darkness, along with the sensation of feeling her power leeched away periodically. But this... This was _so _much different.

Where Cell had been darkness, Naruto's mind was filled mostly with light, and the sheer of intensity of it, forced her to shut her eyes, until the light dimmed, as if it didn't want to hurt her. Hesitantly, she opened them, and saw that she was surrounded by millions of clear transparent spheres, each one with a sound or person within them. Amazed, she took a step forward, her bare feet silent on the white floor. Then, her hand unknowingly touched one bubble, one that had a leaf headband in it. Instantly, she could sense the overwhelming desire he had. Once again, that desire was _completely _different from that of the android. His desire, it was a pure one, the desire to protect all those who were important ot him, all the good people that he had met in his lifetime. As for Cell, his mind had been nothing but darkness, nothing like this.

And then, she found two thing that REALLY surprised her. First, amongst all the spheres of images and sounds, she found one of herself, the moment frozen, when she had landed in his arms. A small smile lit her face, and as she touched the glowing transparent sphere, she found an overwhelming desire to protect her, and this desire was stronger than the other ones. Then the other was that of a girl with flaming hair, and as she touched it, she was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of love., equal to that of the one to protect her.

But before she could ponder on this, she found a dark sphere amongst the white. It crackled with dark reddish black energy, and it seemed to call to her, practically begging to be touched.. Transfixed by the sphere, she curiously, reached out to touch it, but a hand reached out to stop her, gently grabbing her hand and holding it firmly but gently. Annoyed at this, she let out a curse, and raised her head to see the figure, and found herself staring into the blue eyes of Grimmjow, his eyes and voice filled with sadness as he spoke. "Trust me girly. You do NOT want to look in there. It-

He sat down waving the spheres away with one hand as he crossed his legs, the other hand motioning for her to do the same, which she reluctantly did, eagerly listening to him.

"It's his suppressedmemories form when he was a child. You'll find nothing but pain and sadness there. I made the mistake of looking, and it nearly drove me insane." 18 cocked her head to one side as he finished her voice curious. "What do you mean? Why was his life so bad?" Grimmjow let out a sigh, hanging his head as the dark orb faded into nothingness, Naruto's subconsciousrepressing it once more. " Fine. I'll tell you everything. It's because, he has the nine tailed fox sealed within him...

--

Naruto never saw the kiss coming, and as a result, he was _totally _unprepared for it. He was even more unprepared for her voice in his head.

_'Okay. Connection complete. I'm starting the link.' _Naruto's very thoughts, were laced with confusion throughout. _'Wait minute! What are you doing?! I don't want you to screw up my body!' _He heard her giggle, and blushed momentarily as he could have have sworn he got an image of her in his mind. _'What the?! I didn't think-_

Then, without any sort of warning he was rudely yanked out of his body, blinded by the bright light.

--

His eyes snapped open, and he found 18's crystal blue eyes inches from his, her hands intertwined in his own. His blond eybrows shot up, and he attempted to break free, but she shook her head and held on tightly, holding the powerful warrior down. Her voice was pleading as she explained herself. " Wait! Hear me out!" Naruto let out a tired sigh, and nodded his head, indicating her to continue.

Which she gladly did, her voice soft and whispery."You said I was a limiter. Well, that's kinda right. I'm the last of my clan. We never really had a clan name, but as long as I remember, we were brilliant scientists, and that was because of our unique bloodline. You see, somehow, we aquired the ability to merge ourselves with other beings. However, we couldn't just go and do it all will nilly. We could only do it with only two people per lifetime, and the second time, if voluntary, is like a double edged sword. You see, when I link with someone, two things can happen. One, you could die" Naruto paled at that, but still listened, notinterrupting her as she went on. "Two, you become incredibly strong, but as for who or WHAT you look like after, it's TOTALLY random, and I have no idea who or what takes our place in the real world."

Naruto patiently listened to her, trying his best notto stare into her crystal eyes...and failing miserably. So instead he asked a question, hoping to distract himself. "Then...why did you kiss me? I already have a...

He was stopped cold by the sad and lonely look in her pale blue eyes, that were now brimming with tears, her voice miserable as she spoke. Narutofound himself speechless as she spoke. "Because, that monster wants me inside him again! And you promised that I'd never go back there! This was the only way I could make sure he could never touch me again! The second time has to be done with someone I really cared about! That, way whoever I linked with the first time, will be unable to link with me ever again! And besides, I know all about your past, the guy with blue hair told me all about it!" Naruto'sclam facade broke as soon as she said this. "Grimmjow. He- Tears began to fill his Sharingan eyes, and 18 noticed that they seemed to be morphing into something else as he went on. "He told you everything? All about my past?"

Now she released on hand from his, and ran the left hand over his whiskered face, tone sad, yet filled with understanding."As a child you must have had it so rough...Everyone treating you like you were a disease. The hash words, the beatings, the 'birthday beating' no one wanting to play with you, and so very few friends to ease the-

His eyes flashed now, and he angrily bared his teeth in a snarl, his tone incredibly lonely, yet filled with indescribable rage. "What do you know about it?! You probably had a dream life! YOU WERE PROBABLY TREATED LIKE-

A tear fell on his face, snapping him out of his angry verbal tirade. His angry green eyes refocused, and revealed that it was 18. Her eyes were pouring out the tears now, and she shook her head back and forth, the water spraying everywhich way. "I wish. Compared to my life, yours seems like royalty. I... I was treated like dirt. Even by my own father. I had two friends. One was twisted and bent by my father, until he lost his very humanity. The other, he died trying to save my life. He was a strange person, but he was my only REAL friend. He was an odd man. Here. I'll show you...

--

(Flashback)

Naruto found himself standing in a paved street, laced with marble. The saiyan turned his head this way and that, and gaped as he saw a magnificent city, stretching out before him. _'I think she was in Cell for more than 50 years. More like 1000!' _Then the sound of crying interrupted him, and the landscape blurred to a large house, with four three figures in it. One was obviously 18, her blond short blond hair giving her away. Naruto also noticed that she appeared upset about something, the 19 year old girl hiding herself behind one of them.

The man that she hid behind, to Naruto, he looked EXTREMELY powerful. The man had a short orangish red hairdo, and it stuck straight up into the air, in a flame colored Mohawk. The man also wore a black skintight outfit, that easily showed his muscular frame. Atop this, He wore streamlined armor plating over it, the armor glistening in the dim light. He turned, his cold blue eyes staring angrily at the other two, and Naruto saw the Number 16 tattooed on his neck.

The man wrapped an arm around 18, and rapidly shook his head, pointing from the girl to third figure, an old man clad in a lab jacked and blue jeans, with long grey hair, and souless grey eyes. Naruto could see the Mohawk man's mouth moving, but could not make out the words. Then 16, angrily jabbed a finger at the fourth figure, the one standing next to him, and Narutosaw him mouth the words, slowly enough for him to read them: "Cell, come on! Isn't this wrong?! Don't you think this is a bad idea?!" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow at the man, who nodded his head in agreement, wrapping his arm around 18 as well, and speaking soflty into her ear. Whatever he said, it must have calmed her, as he saw her stand on her tiptoes and give him a kiss on the lips, smiling as he pulled away, facing the old man and speaking at a raid pace to the old man, and Naruto was unable to read his words.

The fourth figure, looked like a pale man, clad in a dark green spotted version of his armor. Unruly black hair hung from his head, in a spiked hairdo similar to Choji's. Naruto saw his magenta eyes, and immediately realized the truth, looking on in horror as the elderlye man shook his head, pulling out a needle filled with a black substance, and jabbing it into the neck of the pale man, who immediately slapped it off him, then held his head in pain a moment later. _'Her dad, he twisted and warped Cell's mind... into something evil. That's why she's so sad and afraid. That's why she's being so darn clingy to me. I probably remind her of him..._

Cell rose to his feet, and looked at 18 and 16, his magenta eyes cold and unfeeling.

Then the room spun, and Naruto barely made out the sight of Cell raising a pale hand and firing a Ki blast at 16, blowing a huge hole in his chest...

--

Naruto'sgreen eyes opened, and he saw that he was back in his mind, 18 weeping over as he awoke. "See? I had it SO much worse than you! I was in LOVE damnit! And then the only two people I cared for, THEY WERE TAKEN FROM-MMPH!"

She found herself silenced, as Naruto placed a hand on her neck, and pulled her head down slowly, cutting her off. He softly whispered the words as he pulled her face down to meet his. "Sh. Then I'll take their place. Take their place in your shattered, broken heart." Her eyes closed slowly as they neared each other, and now she leaned forward of her own accord, causing their lips to meet softly and gently. The merger froze for a moment as their lips met, a torrent of suppressed emotions tearing through her, as her body went stone still in his grasp. _'He's... kissing me... But what about that other- AAAAAAH...'_

She felt herself let out a soft moan as she felt him gently dig his fingers into her waist, the message obvious. With that, she pressed herself firmly against him, deepening the kiss as her tongue slowly snaked into his mouth. Tears of joy streamed out of her eyes as she enjoyed the moment, finally finding someone to fill the void in her heart..

Now _Naruto's _thoughts echoed in her brain, confirming what she thought to be true. _'You've been alone too. You had it worse than me. So, I'll be the one. The one to help you pick up the pieces of your shattered heart, and put them back together.'_

_--_

Deep in darkness, the man awoke._'Huh? I'm alive? But didn't I just..._Then his black eyes blearily looked into a mirror that simpl appeared out of thin air. His jaw dropped as he saw his new appearance, but before he could say or do anytrhing, a deep voice spoke.

**"Saiyan. You are being called upon for one last fight. Your long lost son has need of your strength. Thus, your youth has been restored for this fight, as you shall certainly need it. But know this. Once you have defeated your opponent, or if you should somehow lose, you will be sent back. If you win, I shall reunite you with your loved ones in heaven. But should you lose, you shall remain here in limbo, for all eternity. Do you accept these conditions? Speak now."**

The man nodded, intrigued by what the voice had just said. "My son? My long lost son? Do you mean- The voice boomed out its response, sounding quite amused at the Saiyan's confusion.

**'Yes, your long lost son. Naruto. He is calling for you. He has merged with the last of the Merger clan, and as random result, you have been called. Now, do you accept?"**

As the being spoke, a rectangle of light appeared in the void, lighting up the area and nearly blinding the saiyan. After a moment, the light faded, to reveal a window to earth, revealing Cell, frozen in place and standing before a sphere of white light. The saiyan grinned as he felt his old battle instincts come back full force. His tone was laced with excitement as he trod forward, his blue and orange giruffling in a fierce wind that was blowing through. "Yes. I accept. Now let me out."

**"Very well, Goku. Welcome back to the land of the living. You have one day to defeat or kill your opponent."**

A bright flash of light lit up the void as Goku passed through...


	20. The Return of Goku

Time started again.

Cell skidded to a halt as the sphere of white energy turned golden. There was only one person who could be putting out that much energy. "What?! What is going on here?!"

A familiar shout was heard from within the vortex, and it was filled with eager anticipation. "I hear you came here looking for me. Well- the energy flared, the golden sphere expanding as it did so- "Here I am."

--

Goku felt all of his old power surge back into his body the instant he stepped through the door. His golden aura quickly turned the white sphere as yellow as the sun itself, and he let out a sigh as he felt all of his old battle instincts return. _'Ah. It feels good to be back. Even if it is for just one day.'_

_--_

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as Bulma blearily opened her dark blue eyes, Sasuke falling back on his haunches as he closed the wound in her stomach. "Bulma! Are you-Is she- His words were cut off as the saiyan woman reached up to gently cup his face in her hands, a warm smile on her face and her voice happy as a lark. "Yes. We're both fine. That blast missed her by an inch, but she's going to be just fine. She'll still be a happy healthy baby girl."

The Saiyan Prince wearily closed his eyes and fell flat on the ground next to her, his vocie weary as he fell upon the soft grass. "Good. That would've really ruined my day, if you two weren't all right." Bulma elbowed him in the ribs as she lay down on her back, a wide grin on her face. "Always playing the tough guy huh?" The arrogant saiyan opened his mouth to speak, but instead his black eyes snapped open as everyone felt the massive energy surge.

And the Prince knew _exactly _who was causing it. Without a single word, he leapt to his feet staring in awe at the large golden energy sphere, scarcely believing his eyes as it faded away, exposing his longtime rival, his youth fully restored after so many years. **(For the record, both Vegeta AND Bulma were given eternal youth by Shenron in this story. Just thought that I should give ya'll a heads up on that.)**

"Kakarot!"

--

Cell's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice. "Goku? I heard you were dead. Vegeta said so himself." As he finished speaking, the golden energy faded, revealing Goku as a Super Saiyan, his energy surging into the air as he held his arms at his sides, hands clenched into fists, face dead serious as was his voice. "I was. But then I heard- His gaze turned to face Naruto and 18, and, thanks to the link, he could see that they were safely resting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Naruto's hair had faded to its now normal green, and 18 had a small smile on her face as she rested her head against his muscular chest.They were wrapped around each other, holding the other tightly, as they rested in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Then, his emerald gaze fixated on Cell once more, and an aura of lightning surged around him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2, his hair elongating and becoming more spiked as he reached the next level. "I heard that you were picking on my son. So like any good dad, I came here to kick the bully's ass." Cell listened, dumbfounded as Goku spoke to him like it would be so easy to win. Then his green eyes locked onto the halo atop the saiyan's head. Cell grinned, and once again sounded like a madman as he jabbed his finger at the golden haired saiyan. "AHA! You are dead! I knew it!"

Goku quirked a blond eyebrow as the ground began to shake, tone confused. The black android continued to laugh insanely as a black aura surrounded his armored frame, apparantly not hearing the saiyan. "So? I thought we went over that already. I can only stay here for a day, and-

Cell's head snapped up at that, and once again he sounded like his old self, and Goku could have _sworn _that he saw a flicker of regret in those souless green eyes. But then it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, and Cell arrogantly crossed his arms, that trademark sneer on his pale face. "Only a day? Then what do you say, we skip the warm up?" Goku grinned as he got into his regular stance, and Cell uncrossed his arms as he waited for his opponent to come at him again, for the first time in 50 years.

"Come on then Goku. Let's see how far we've progressed since 50 years ago!"

--

Naruto awoke to see 18 nuzzled into his chest, her bare skin pressed against his, her strapless bra rising up and down as she breathed in and out, snoring softly. _'Man. Temari is going be SO mad when she finds out about this. I guess its a good thing I'm telling her._' He gently reached out, and his fingers ran through her soft blond hair, and he smiled as she squeezed his chest tighter. _'I sure hope she understands. I couldn't really help it. She's just so cute when I look at her now..._

_--_

Goku grinned as he slammed his head into Cell's face, drawing blood from the vicious headbutt. "Come on Cell. I know you aren't serious yet- He now grabbed the android by the face, and drove him headfirst into the rocky earth, creating a large crack as he did so- I thought we were gonna skip the warm up." Now he threw the monster high into the air, leaping after him a moment later, hands locked and raised high over his head.

As he appeared above Cell, he saw the androids eyes spark black for a moment, then the next thing he knew, he went from mile above the earth, to being booted into the ground.

--

Vegeta frowned in annoyance as he saw his old friend crash into the earth like a meteor, creating a large crater as he slammed into the rock, forcing him and the others to get air bone to avoid the shock-wave. The saiyan prince knew that Goku was holding back, but he had absolutely no idea why. "Kakarot! Stop playing around and get serious already!"

--

Goku groaned as he heard Vegeta's annoyed tone, looking up at his old rival. He cracked a grin as he placed his hands flat on the ground, tone dead serious. "Good to see you too Vegeta. Just give me a second." The orange and blue clad warrior leapt up, his green eyes sparking with power as a yellow glow surrounded him once more. " I guess I have no choice then."

Cell descended from the stormy clouds, the rain dripping off his now white and black armor, his black eyes staring down at Goku. The Saiyan saw the grin on his face, and he knew that look all to well. _'Yep. I DEFINTIELY have to kick it up a notch now. He's gone mad with power.'_

Cell didn't land on the ground however, instead, he merely hovered there, his speckled arms crossed as he waited impatiently for his opponent. "COME ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY GOKU, AND NEITHER DO YOU!"

The mighty saiyan merely grinned as he crossed his arms over his body, clenching them into fists. "All right then. I'll show you-

The ground began to tremble.

"The next level-

The very planet quaked in fear, while Vegeta merely grinned as he watched Goku get serious. "So, you're finally in the mood eh? It took you long enough."

Goku laughed aloud as he saw the startled look on Cell's face, his black and white eyes going wide.

"OF MY POWER!"

His blond hair slowly began to grow out as he powered up, his golden aura lashing about him, his very body flashing gold with the contained energy. Then, with a triumphant shout from the transforming saiyan, the energy exploded outward, enveloping him in the golden energy.

--

Cell covered his face with his arm, the sheer force of Goku's transformation nearly blowing him away. "YES! THIS IS YOUR TRUE STRENGTH!" He cackled like the madman he was, as he saw the energy fade, revealing Goku in his **(Current)**highest level of power, Super Saiyan 3.

The winds howled about them, and lightning lit up the sky, thunder booming through the air as the Storm picked up, as if it was sensing the titanic battle that was to come. Goku's long hair blew in the fierce storm, and his emerald eyes fixed themselve upon Cell, as the rain poured down his eyebrow less face.

His tone was that of supreme confidence when he spoke, sparks crackling around him, like he was the very center of the storm. And he looked perfectly calm to boot, not betraying his true eagerness to fight as he spoke, motioning forward with one hand.

"All right then. Shall we continue this little dance?"


	21. Contact

Cell let out an insane cackle as he shot forward, tearing towards the powerful saiyan, a wicked grin on his pale face. "So be it Goku! Let our battle continue once more!" Goku grinned savagely as he cracked his neck to the left the right, looking forward to the continuation of their battle. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" He sprang up into the air, poised and ready to go at it.

The two tore forward, Cell shooting down, and Goku shooting up, his long golden hair streaming behind him. They brought their fists back, and the two preapred to go at it again.Time slowed, as their fists slowly moved toward each other. Vegeta saw what was about to happen, and planted his feet firmly into the ground, shielding Bulma with his body. "Here it comes! Brace yourselves!"

Then they met, and the earth shook as a bright spehere of white light enveloped the two titans.

--

Temari watched the battle unfold, still absolutely dumbfounded, and a hurt expression on her face as she put two and two together. "Wait a minute. That girl kissed Naruto! And they turned into-

_Don't worry. It's not permanent._

She stiffened as she heard his voice in her mind, via her telepathy, she put as much emotion as she could, into her thoughts. "Na-ru-to! Where the blazes,and what the blazes is going on?! Explain now!"

She heard him chuckle, and looked on as Goku backlfipped away from a ki blast, firing off a volley of his own, his arms pumping back and forth like pulleys as the yellow fire shot out from his hands, forcing Cell to go on the defensive, and dodge the blasts, a white and black blur of movement as he moved amongst the white and yellow flames.

_Like I said. Its not permanent. I'll be back soon enough, and then I'll explain everything. Okay Tem-chan?_

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and then felt the hand dig into the tight knots of her muscles gently digging into them, making her give a tired sigh, and yet when she turned to look for him, he was not there, and yet the massage continued, making her visibly loosen up as he worked on her lower back now. "Where are you? I can't- MMPH!" She found herself silent as a warm pair of lips, _Naruto's lips, _pressed themselves against hers, and his voice rang out in her head once more, sounding exhausted now.

_Here, is this proof enough for you? I told you, I'll explain myself when I get back. Which should be in about a day, that's when this fusion thing wears off. THEN you and 18 can duke it out all you want..._

Before she could say anything in response, the invisible lips left hers, and she was alone, her lips still tingling from the kiss. "You better have a damn good explanation...

--

Naruto fell to the floor of the hyperbolic time chamber, out of breath and panting from exhaustion. He had tried to contact Temari, and had suceeded, at the cost of all his energy, and he had _barely _been able to keep his prescence in the real world. "Holy... It's...really hard...to communicate...like that...when I'm here...

Then he felt a shadow fall over him, and looked up into the light blue eyes of 18, who gave him a curious look as she pointed towards a black door, tone laced with amusement as she did so. "You coulda just used the door ya know."

Naruto's head snapped up, and he looked at the opening, clearly seeing the battle on the other side. A stunned look on his face as he watched, realizng that he had wasted A LOT of energy, and all for nothing, when he could have just spoken to Temari face to face.

Then he face planted, voice mumbled from the ground, exasperated wih himself. "You have GOT to be kidding me...

18 giggled as she watched him, a bemused grin on her face. "Jeez, you really ARE an idiot."

--

(Hours later)

Goku slammed his elbow into Cell's face, grinning as the android winced in pain, Goku's tone mocking him as he followed up by repeatedly jabbing his fists into his white gut, Cell, spitting up a little bit of purple blood each time he landed a piston like punch. "That's more like it! Let's keep this up!" Then, Cell's eyes hardened, and he responded by grabbing Goku's powerhouse hits, wit his hands, and headbutting the long haired saiyan in the forehead, driving him back. _'HA! You're not so tough!'_ The he quickly followed up with a quick spin kick to Goku's face, snapping his head back as his armored legs whipped into him leaving a small bruise on his forhead. The android grinned malevolently as he saw the pained expression on Goku's face, his tone manic once more as Goku landed headfirst into the earth.

He landed on the ground, his armored boots making a clicking sound as he did so, arms crossed over his chest.

"HOW'S THAT?!"

Then, much to his surprise, Goku faded away, and Cell heard his voice coming from every direction as Cell saw him, a blur of orange and blue to his eyes as he moveed about this way and that on the ground. " Not bad. But sorry. My time's almost up. I have to end our little game right here and now...

And Cell heard the all too familiar words.

'KA.

ME.

HA.

ME.

Slowly he turned around a Kamehameha shining in his own hands, as he rembered this little trick. "Not this time Goku. I won't fall for that again."

He finished his turn, just in time to see Goku on the far right of him, blue light pulsing from within his cupped hands as he prepared to release his best attack.

Their eyes locked, and a small smile lit their faces.

Then, they released it, crystal fire pouring from their outstretched hands, and the struggle to decide the fate of Naruto began.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	22. Vanish

The blasts met with a explosive crash, the earth shaking as the twin blasts of crystal fire struggled for dominance. Goku's eyes narrowed as he felt Cell's energy go through the roof, as the area of the blast increased, forcing Vegeta and the others to take to the air, to avoid being consumed by the ever expanding radius of the blast, as it ate up whatever was in its path, the two combatants pouring all of their energy into the blast, intent on settling this once and for all.

The Saiyan prince gaped down at the ever growing blast, his green eyes going wide as the scene played out before them, almost exactly like when Gohan had fought Cell, all those years ago. But he had the feeling that this time, the android wouldn't be coming back for another round, as Goku began to stalk forward, slowly but surely. "That's it! Don't let up Kakarot! Finish him off!"

Bulma pumped a fist into the air as Goku gave an explosive shout, his the power and size of his blast increasing tenfold, as his yellow aura burst into life around him once more. "YES! HE'S GONNA WIN!"

Despite this, Goku managed to take a step forward, then, another, hell bent on finishing Cell before his time was up, his steps becoming faster and faster. _'I have to hurry. I don't have much time left now. If I fade away before this is over, Naruto will be incinerated by this attack. I have to hurry..._

His body began to flicker, and he cursed his bad luck, taking another step forward, and bringing the blast that much closer to Cell, as his walk started to become a rapid run. "NO! Not now! I'm so close! Just a little longer!"

--

Naruto's eyes narrowed from wherthey were laying on the white ground, as he saw 18's body flicker, fading out for a moment, then returning a second later, as if nothing had just happened, as he felt the weight of her body against his once more. "What was that? Why did you just fade out like that?" She looked up from where she was resting against his chest, a worried expression on her face. "Its almost done. The fusion will wear off soon, and we have to hope that Goku can finish him before then, or we'll both be in big trouble. This fusion thing is only a one day thing. We can't do it more than once a day...

Now Naruto's body flickered, and he cursed softly as he watched Goku run forward, the Kamehameha turning red in his hands as he pushed through the blast. "Hurry up...

--

Goku grinned evilly as his body continued to fade, bringing his cupped hands back as the energy harmlessly passed through him and preparing to let loose one last attack. "KA...

Cell's black eyes widened as the Saiyan continued to stalk forward, ready to bring him down with his next attack. "Impossible! How are you still moving?!"

The enrgy pulsed red, the hot fire waiting, beggin to be unleashed against his target. ME...HA...

--

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he saw his rival, simply beginning to fade away, his fure still moving forward in the blue flames, but he was simply dissapearing, just like a ghost. "Kakarot?! What's-What's happening to you?!" Bulma gasped as she saw red begin to pulse from within the vortex, her own green eyes narrowing as she felt the massive power build up, the sheer intensity of it shaking the earht, as Goku was less than a yard away from Cell now. "Oh boy! He's going out with a bang! Take cover!"

ME...

--

Even the Hyperbolic time chamber was shaking with the energy he was putting out, as Naruto and 18 began to flicker rapidly

--

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cell let out a surprised shout as the massive red wave, fired at nearly point blank range, ate through his blue kamehameha, easily turning his blast to steam as it ate through, hungry for the androids blood, and it soon got it, as it was within his area in a matter of seconds, creating a masssive dome of red energy as it impacted.

Goku smiled as he continued to fade, nealry gone now, and looking like a ghost. "Good. Now I can finally rest in peace." He looked up to the dark sky, which was just now parting to reveal the sun, and the rays shone down on his face, and a smile was plastered all over itas he spoke, the red energy gone from his hands now, and eating away at Cell, who was roaring in pain as he began to disintegrate.

--

Vegeta felt the tears fall from his eyes again as Goku turned and raised a hand in farewell to his old rival, as his hair turned black and reverted to normal. "I'll see ya around Vegeta." Despite his sadness, the man raised a gloved hand in a slaute to his old friend. "Goodbye Kakarot. I can truly say that now.

--

Goku sighed as he becam transparent now, and was able to see through his hands. "Naruto. I wish I could've seen you with my own eyes. I guess I'll see you later...my son...

But he DID see him, as the two blondes snapped back into existence, just in time to see Goku fade away compleltley, but NOT before he got a good look at his long lost son, and he was proud to see him, as Naruto's green eyes widened in recognition, reaching out a hand, his mouth opening in a silent 0 as he saw the man fade, his last words barely a whisper.

"Goodbye. Naruto. Have a great life my son. Take care of Vegeta and Bulma for me will ya? And tell my grandaughters I said Hi."

And then he faded away into nothingness.


	23. The Grief of Mangekyou

Naruto gaped as Goku waved goodbye to him, his green eyes misting with tears as he reached out for the fading man. It was in this brief instant, that the new saiyan realized that Cell had not been lying, and his words had been truth. _'Wait! Then that means-_

This man WAS his father. And he never even got to say goodbye. Instead, Goku waved goodbye, and for a moment, his body reformed enough for him to give his long lost son a hug, and he smiled as he ruffled the now spiky Supery Saiyan 2 hair of his stunned offspring. "Hey kiddo. It sure has been a while since I saw you hasn't it? I loose sight of you for one day, and WHAM! You're already an ascended Saiyan." But then his body began to fade once more, and he cast a meaningful glance up to Vegeta, who gave a firm nod, and saluted his fading friend.

Then he turned his gaze back to his son, and his tone was serious once more as he placed his hands on Naruto's bare shoulders. "Now listen Naruto. Cell is STILL alive. I wasn't able to fully finish him off, so be ready for him. Take good care of your friends, and make sure Vegeta doesn't blow any villages or cities. He can be a bit of a hothead sometimes, and evwn Bulma can't keep al lid on him 24/7." Naruto's jaw dropped at that, and Goku marveled at how his son sounded almost EXACTLY like him. "Eh?! Does he do that on a regular basis?! Are you SURE he's a good guy?!"

The Saiyan chuckled at the reaction of his son, shaking his head as he did so, nearly out of sight now. "Yeah. He just does that only when he's in a really bad mood." Then he clapped his hands in a decisive motion, getting the attention of Naruto, as the powerful warrior pointed his finger in the direction of a large crater, the result of his Kamehameha getting a direct hit on Cell, the earth blackedned from the intense energy, the deep indent keeping Naruto from seeing the foul android. "He'll be coming back up from there. So watch it. I don't want you guys to have to find the Dragonballs and wish your friends back to life again."

Naruto reached out for his father, but his hand passed right through Goku's shoulder, much to the surprise of his son. "Wait a second! Don't go yet! I have more questions! Is my mother still alive? What are the dragonballs?! WAIT!"

Goku smiled as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders for what would be the last time, as his body now dissolved from his feet up, his body fading to golden dust."Naruto. Your mother, is alive. But you'll have to tell her hello for me. Tell her, Goku says hi, and tell her who you are. And here's the coordinates." Naruto blinked as he somehow got a radar like image in his head, of a small valley, and a small dome like house, several miles north of his current location, catching the last of Goku's words.

"-May look as old as you, but that's only because I gace her the gift of eternal youth, what with me being part of the Dragonballs and all. And you'll find out about them from Vegeta and Bulma. But for now-

His hands faded away, and his neck followed soon after, his face wearing a content smile as that to disappeared, fading into fragments of yellow dust and light, as he left the world of the living, for what would be the final time.

"Goodbye my son. You've made my very proud. Now take care of the earth in my place. Make this old man proud. And one last thing. I'm glad I could lay eyes on you one last time...

And then he was gone for good, his body fading and fragmenting into yellow dust, which was soon blown away by the wind, and out of sight, the storm clouds closing in, signifying the buildup of dark emotions from within Naruto, as the dark clouds rapidly blotted out the sun. '_Cell. You are DEAD!'_

--

Naruto simply stared at the spot where his father had just been, and #18 gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she saw a pair of tears fall from his green eyes, his body beginning to tremble from grief, as the large raindrops began to fall, slowly, then with increasing speed, soaking the two blondes in an instant as she spoke sadly, knowing all too well the pain and loss that the Saiyan was feeling at this very moment. "Naruto. Its okay. You can let it out I'm right- Then she felt him stiffen and an instant later, his arms wrapped around her, and she gave a small eep of surprise as he did a quick spin to the right, making them go airborne, his quick action, narrowly avoiding the purple death beam that pierced the air where his fellow blond had been mere moments before, as the beam left a large crater in the earth.

Her light blue eyes narrowed at the display of power, and she trembled slightly as she heard Cell's insane laughter, knowing all to well that he had just done that, but praying that she was just hearing things. She was not. "What the-

And #18 paled as he felt Naruto tremble now, not from sadness, but from rage, as he descended, placing her gently down on the ground, and slowly turned to face a smirking Cell, who was now fully healed, and pointing a pale finger at them as he spoke, sounding calm now, despite the wicked smile on his face. "Die insect."

And a second later, Naruto's hands were a blur of movement, moving left, right, up, down and every which way and angle, as he deflected the incoming barrage of death beams away from 18, swatting them into the nearby remains of the forest, and further away, into the earth. _'Kill him. I'm gonna SLAUGHTER him the INSTANT he stops!' _The deflected blasts created large domes of pink eneryg as they were knocked into the ground and trees, destroying all that was within their blast radius. And his voice was filled with fury as he did not turn around to look at her, for fear that the android would try something, and steal HER from him as well. "18. I want you to get airborne, and stay with Vegeta. NOW." She was quick to comply and sprang into the air, anxious to get away from Cell. He was going to vent all right. On the one thing that was the cause of his misery. Cell.

But she could still hear everything he said, as Vegeta gave her a sidelong look, and moved to get slightly in front of her, wanting to keep Naruto from losing it alltogether, and swatting aside a random blast of pink energy that was aimed at her, knocking it right back at Cell, who didn't even _flinch _from the hit, as he refocused the barrage on Naruto, laughing like a maniac the entire time...

--

Cell smirked as Naruto blocked the last of his barrage, his laughter dying away now. "Oh you're good. You're VERY good. I would expect nothing less from the son of-

Naruto's eyes, which had been shut the ENTIRE time, snapped open now, and Sasuke gulped as he sensed that Naruto had unlocked a new level of power, as only a fellow Uchiha could tell. And he KNEW that Naruto was going to use it to its fullest potential, the worry and fear evident in his face and voice. "Oh crap. He has the-

--

Naruto's voice was filled with unnatural blood lust and malice as his eyes slowly opened, revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan, the powerful ulitmate Doujutsu spinning slowly then faster, for every word he spoke, filled with rage as he directed all his porblmes onto Cell, who was indeed the cause of it all at this point. "SHUT UP! DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME WITH THAT FORKED TONGUE OF YOURS! OR I'LL FRICKIN TEAR IT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" The white android smirked as he formed the words. "Well what do we have here? It would appear that I struck a nerve. Good." Now he said it slowly and deliberately, enjoying the pain that this would cause Naruto. "Come on then...son of Goku! Show me what you can-

Naruto's green Sharingan eyes spun rapidly at the sight of Cell,his very EXISTENCE driving the half saiyan/half arrancar mad with rage and grief, and he was nearly berserk with fury now, as his eyes opened fully, and he _screamed _one word, as his green Sharingan eyes locked with Cell's white, his gaze boring into Cell's as the android soon found himslef unable to move, as lightning crashed down from the sky, stricking mere feet from Naruto who was unfazed by the electrcity. "TSUKIYOMI!"


End file.
